Otitlad
by smargden
Summary: Efter att Harry kommit till Dursley's efter sitt tredje år på Hogwarts, börjar han tänka efter. Edit 2009-12-25
1. Chapter 1

**Otitlad**

By Smargden

Påbörjad skrivning den 4 juni 2009 slutskriven den 24 juni 2009,

Mer rättning ska förstås göras.

2009-12-25 Genomläst igen och i viss mån har en del rättelser gjorts. I de fall text har förändrats är det bara grammatiska förbättringar utan att förändra innehållet.

Storyn börjar efter hemkomsten efter år 3 på Hogwarts:

**Inledning**

Flera saker hade grämt Harry de senaste dagarna där han låg och väntade på att sömnen skulle ta överhanden av hans medvetande.

Men för att inte gräma sig allt för mycket började han omedvetet gå igenom sina tre år på Hogwarts, och inte minst hur han hade kommit dit. Men samtidigt såg han också något han aldrig tidigare hade reflekterat över – andra alternativ. Men alternativet behövde en viss planering.

Han hade bara en chans, och den måste han ta, men för att lyckas måste den genomföras minutiöst noga.

"Dobby." Uttalade han utan att tänka på det. För hans väg ut hade han kommit på att Dobby var nyckeln.

"Master Harry Potter Sir kallade på Dobby. Vad kan Dobby hjälpa till med?"

"MASTER? — säger du? Du är väl min VÄN Dobby."

"Vill inte Harry Potter Sir ha Dobby i tjänst?" Sa en nu gråtande Dobby.

Efter flera minuter av förklaringar började Harry förstå mer av Dobby's vardag. Visst uppskattade han den frihet han upplevde efter att kommit loss från Malfoy's. Den lösa bindning han hade haft med Hogwarts var inte tillräcklig för att underhålla hans behov av magi, han behövde en stark magisk familj för att kunna läka de sår som Malfoy's hade satt på honom. Harry Potter var den enda möjliga.

—

Några eder senare så kunde Harry se hur lystern i Dobbys ögon började synas klarare, efter att Harry hade bett om en utförlig beskrivning av vad Dobby kunde och inte minst, INTE kunde göra började Harry känna ett ännu större hopp för sin framtid.

Det första som Dobby ordande var ett inre rum i Harrys lilla sovrum. Det rummet fick många rum och tillsammans blev de större än hela huset resten av familjen Dursley bodde i. Det hade allt som behövdes för att Harry skulle kunna återhämta sig.

Utöver att Dobby där kunde ordna mat till dem båda så hade rummet fått mängder med alvmagi som dels hindrade allt som försökte nå Harry på magiskt sätt. Det innebar att allt Harry gjorde i de rummen gjorde han helt utan att någon utanför kunde märka något av det. Dessutom hade tidsflödet ändrats, en vecka där motsvarade en timme utanför.

Dobby hade förklarat att om Harry Potter skulle kunna klara sig ifrån de på ministeriet så måste han snabbt lära sig så mycket att han kan bevisa att han inte behöver gå på Hogwarts mer.

Dobby skaffade snabbt fram basråvaror till mat, med den tidsfaktor som Harry fanns under kunde Dobby inte vara så ofta i Harrys tid, medan han ändå nästan alltid fanns där, sett med hans egna ögon.

Mat var en sak, böcker var den andra stora saken som behövdes, det tredje som Dobby ordnade var Sirius. Med Sirius som lärare och en kalendervecka senare så kunde Harry lägga ytterliggare drygt tre år till sin levnadsålder trots att det i kalendertid inte hade gått mer än en vecka, med det skulle han vara myndig.

Med Dobbys hjälp kunde Harry nu besöka Gringotts, och till Harrys förvåning registrerades hans status nu som vuxen, med det kunde han ta till sig, sin familjs arv.

Med det öppnades dessutom ännu fler möjligheter. Först ordnade han så att alla hans tillgångar spärrades för alla utom honom själv, och Kakron. Harry fick veta att Albus Dumbledore flyttade över ansvaret för familjen Potter till Griphook, Kakron återfick nu förtroendet att sköta om familjen Potters tillgångar. Harry kompenserade honom för de år som gått genom att höja Kakrons vinsträtt från 3 procent till 5.

Nästa steg i hans väg var köpet några andelar av WWN och The Profet som var till salu. Minister Fudge hade tydligen inte observerat möjligheterna med den nyemission som hade genomförts. Därför fanns det tillräckligt med andelar så att Potters och Blacks gemensamma ägande nu nådde de 75 procenten som behövdes för att kunna köra över den tidigare styrelsen.

Malfoy hade tidigare varit den ledande då varken Potter eller Black var representerade, ingen hade tänkt på att bevaka platserna på de lite mer än tio år som hade förflutit.

Ingen hade därför reagerat på att Malfoy endast reprecenterade 35 procent, och minister Fudge hade 10 av Malfoys ursprungliga 45 procent. Black och Potter hade ursprungligen 25 delar vardera. Tidigare hade Blacks andel stöttat samma sida som Malfoy, därför hade de tillsammans med Malfoy dirrigerat över 70 procent av både tidningen och den trådlösa kanalen. Därför hade vare sig Lucius eller Fudge noterat behovet att investera egna pengar, de nya andelarna skulle inte påverka deras maktställning.

Men genom att Sirius Black sålde sina andelar till Potter så blev nu Harry Potter i besittning av både de tidigare andelarna och de nya han lyckades köpa.

Hans första åtgärd skulle bli att anställa en person som skulle agera i hans ställe som chefsredaktör med fullmakt att avskeda och anställa personal. Det skulle skapa en helt ny tidningsform.

Men framför allt skulle den nya regimen följa upp en hel del tidigare _nyheter_ och ställa uppgiftslämnarna mot väggen, han skulle börja med de gamla uppgifterna från upprensningen 1981 — 1982 de skulle granskas i detalj. Krav resas på att de som gick fria skulle förhöras igen, men med fullständig sanningsed. Alla som vägrade skulle anses vara skyldiga och bli internerade i Azkaban. Genom Gringotts hjälp blev det inte bara en person utan en grupp av personer — från USA, som anställdes.

Nästa sak på agendan var ett besök i det Brittiska magikontoret i Brisbane Australien. Där kunde han avlägga Q.W.L. prov de var direkt kommunicerande med, och motsvarande de engelska. Från alla andra testcentra skulle intyget komma för att insorteras manuellt. Men Brisbane hade tidigare varit en av de annex som brittiska magiministeriet hade i sina besittningar. De var den enda som inte hade lämnat den direkta anslutningen till London, och ingen skulle reagera när provresultaten uppdaterades.

Efter sin andra kalendervecka sedan han hade kallat på Dobby hade han nu avlagt proven för sina betyg i O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. Och hade skaffat studiematerial för ytterligare nivåer i flera av ämnena. Han hade även testat sina magiska talanger och möjligheter.

Han hade blivit något förvånad över att han hade blodsband med Sirius Black. Det var efter en mycket djup diskussion med Sirius han fick veta att hans mor hade insisterat på en blodsadoption.

— — — — — — — — — —

_Harwald Jamelius Gryffindor/Potter/Ravengrip/Black_

* * *

_Av: Jemelius Edvard Gryffindor/Potter _

_Emilia Lilijan Rawengrip/Evans _

_::::::_

_Vault/Vaults _

_Family: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter, Gunbank, Gabalk, Lantz_

_Personal: 1293_

_::::::_

_Magic:_

_Material — 26236_

_Alfamaterial — 9673_

_Betamaterial — 7239_

_Metameterial — 14952_

_Submaterial — 9367_

_Paramaterial — 15296_

_Nekromaterial — 19218_

_Periferialmaterial — 9263_

_Asterial — 12956_

_Betaasterial — 25129_

_Metaasterial — 14952_

_Subasterial — 9367_

_Paraasterial — 15296_

_Nekroasterial — 19218_

_Periferialmaterial — 9263_

_Animagi — 45912_

_Subanimagi — 13283_

_Paraanimagi — 9529_

— — — — — — — — — —

Harry tittade på pappret och förstod inte mycket av det, men han fick också en tolkningstabell. Han hade sedan tillbringat en hel eftermiddag i valven.

Där fick han sin första kontakt med sina föräldrar efter att han hade hamnat hos Dursley's. En av koffertarna i valvet var familjens kunskapsbank. En form av gigantiskt minnessoll, men också mycket mer. En timme realtid utanför kofferten gav honom all den mentala tid han behövde för att bli uppdaterad med all kunskap som hade lagrats, det innebar bland annat hela familjen Potters familjemagi. Alla familjens egendomar och allt ägande, liksom familjekontrakt.

Han fick veta att familjen Malfoy hade haft en blodsfejd med familjen Potter, och att den hade avslutats med en duell 1867, där båda duellanterna dog innan de kunde få någon hjälp. Efter det hade fejden avstannat, den var inte löst bara avstannad. Vidare fanns det vänskapsallianser med bland andra familjen Longbottom, Lovegood, Sirine bara för att nämna några.

Det som chockerade honom var äktenskapsavtalet. Om familjeöverhuvudet i familjen Potter nådde vuxen ålder och var ensam i familjen fanns det tre familjer som hade _avtal_ att, om det fanns möjlighet, överlämna en _barnproducerande gemål_ till lord Potter. De enda Harry kunde komma på, och i turordning var från famjlerna Black, Longbottom, Weasley Greengrass, han såg ytterligare ett familjenamn som han anade att de kunde vara aktuella, Bones, han tänkte på Susan.

Han lämnade också den kunskap han själv hade skaffat sig. På så sätt skulle den som nyttjade minnesbanken efter honom skulle veta allt om honom.

Medan han fanns i kunskapsbanken var det som att tala med en avspegling av de personer som hade varit där före honom, han kunde samtala med personerna och de hade sina upplevelser intill den stund de satt i minnesfotöljen. Han visste nu att han _skulle ha_ visats den redan när han blev 7 år, — alltså om någon utanför hans familj hade vetat om den. Sirius hade sagt att han _borde_ besöka familjevalvet, men han visste inget om minnesbanken.

Han insåg nu att all tid med studier gav honom hans egna upplevelser av att lära sig, men de hade kompletterats av övriga som hade suttit med minnena. Han var betydligt mer samlad nu två veckor efter hans första del av det nya livet.

Kunskapen om animagins hemligheter hade han, det återstod bara att meditera fram sin egen form. Han visste också att metamorfi kunde läras på samma sätt som animagi. Liksom en musiker ofta har förmågan att kunna skapa musik medfödd, så kan de flesta som inte har musiken i sig ändå kan skapa något som låter vettigt.

Alltså även om hans talang inte innehöll möjligheten att spontant ändra sitt utseende så började han förstå varför han inte behövde klippa håret som alla andra, eller när Petunia hade förstört hans utseende genom att klippa av det mesta så hade det varit återställt redan följande morgon. Han kunde, när han ville, ändra sitt utseende, det tog visserligen några timmar, men det höll sedan i sig. Men så länge han identifierade sig som den unge undernärde Harry Potter såg han ut som en snart 12 år gamle Harry Potter, trots att han enligt kalendern skulle fylla 14 år inom kort. Men han kunde också identifiera sig som Harwald Rawengrip en 21 år gammal person. Det var med den identiteten han hade tagit sina examina vars utvärdering skulle bli klara först om två veckor.

Harry och Sirius hade haft livliga diskussioner huruvida han skulle fortsätta på Hogwarts eller visa sin nya status. Sirius idé om att han INTE skulle spela ut sina kort kunde vara livsavgörande. Några få några år ytterligare på Hogwarts skulle ge honom en solid grund att stå på i framtiden. Att han i verkligheten var några år äldre än han var kunde han ha som ett trumfkort.

Dobby fick uppgiften att fråga om han kunde få fortsätta som _fri_ alv på Hogwarts. Det var det som avgjorde det för Harry, med Dobby som diskret medhjälpare på Hogwarts skulle han fortsätta. Han tänkte också börja nyttja sina nyvunna färdigheter, Snevillius Snape, skulle få det han förtjänade, likaså skulle det drabba en hel del personer ytterligare — de som avsåg att plundra honom på både liv och egendom genom att döda familjegrenen. De gamla lagarna gällde fortfarande, och det var de enda de egentligen förstod. Det skulle bli ett intressant år.

De två tidvändarna från familjevalvet, den ena för timmar den andra för dagar, skulle komma till nytta. Men allt krävde att han inte visade några som helst _nya färdigheter_, besöket på quidditchgalan gav en ny inkörningsvinkel på konceptet. Med lite övertalning från Dobby anslöts Winky till dem, genom henne kom också beskedet om att unge herr Cruch fortfarande fanns i livet.

Genom ett anonymt tips till Amelia Bones avdelades 3 aurorer att undersöka Fru Chruch grav. Förhören efter det visade varför den graven saknade kropp. Men att unge Chruch hade lämnat Azkaban förtegs av ministeriet. Cruch senior däremot avstängdes från sin tjänst och sattes i förvarsarrest, för några påhittade brott.

Efter det gick allt så _normalt_ det bara kunde för Harry Potter. Läsåret startade som vanligt, på tåget kom Draco och visade att han visste något de andra inte skulle veta. Vilket naturligtvis fick Ron att härskna till. Allt medan Harry började planera revanschen, han skulle behöva ha Draco i tre dygn, och tack vare tidvändaren skulle det fungera. Men så kom han på en listigare variant av sin plan, en krångligare men mer genialisk.

—

Tre dagar in på skolåret visste Harry att Alastor Moody, fanns fängslad och att den som uppträdde i hans skepnad var unge Chruch. Eftersom han redan var död, så fanns det inget hinder att rätta till det lilla misstaget. En droppe basiliskgift i hans nästa omgång polyjuice skulle ta hand om den saken.

Harry bad Dobby att se till att den rätta Alastor och hans saker i kofferten inte kom till skada. Tre dagar senare försvann den döda kroppen av unge herr Barty Chruch utan att någon uppmärksammade det. Alastor hade gått med på att inte med ett ord nämna om sin fångenskap, det hade varit väldigt förnedrande för honom att ha förlorat sin heder. Han började genast göra förändringar av sin tidigare planering. Allt för att minska risken att bedragaren hade skapat något han inte visste något om.

Det hade blivit andra lördagen i oktober när Harry lyckades fånga in Slytherintrion i ett moln av bedövningsgas.

Han tog dem direkt in i sin speciella koffert begärde att den skulle bli materiellt transparant och osynlig, medan han omslöt dem alla fyra och gav timglaset 3 retroaktiva varv.

Allt medan han höll sina adepter i dvala transfererade han hälften av magipotentielen från vardera Gregory och Vincent till Draco, resten tog han själv. Det skulle lämna de två hjälpredorna till Draco så gott som magilösa, hela ritualen var så beskaffad att den lämnade _offret_ med minsta möjliga kraft för att överleva. De kunde återhämta sin magi men det skulle ta dem flera år att nå upp till den nivå de hade haft.

Den svåraste delen av operationen var att plantera minnet i de två hur Draco hade _övertalat_ dem att låta honom göra ritualen, och att de verkligen hade gjort den. Djupt i Dracos medvetande skulle motsvarande minne finnas – men framför allt minnet av hur han avlägsnat minnet till en kristallflaska som han sedan hade spolat ned i toaletten.

*—*

Naturligtvis hade det blivit ett stort rabalder av det, Draco förnekade all kännedom om ritualen, men Poppy kunde bekräfta att Draco Malfoy hade orealistisk hög magipotentiel, avsevärt mer jämfört med den avläsning han hade haft vid en behandling han hade varit inne på två veckor tidigare.

Gregory och Vincent tilläts gå kvar, och fick även sitta med på lektionerna utan krav på att utöva magi. Trolldryckstillverkning, var en av de ämnen de kunde fördjupa sig i och ändå ha en framtid i magivärlden.

Efter det hade Harry fortsatt sin _behandling_ av Draco, tre _tappningar_ och han var nere på den nivå han var före den första incidenten. Men behandlingen av Draco fortsatte.

Turneringen hade börjat och av någon anledning Harry inte förstod hade hans namn poppat ur den flammande bägaren. När Harry kallades till deltagarsammanträdet hade han en kraftfull attityd mot den.

"Harry — min gosse, jag förstår inte hur du kunde komma förbi åldersgränsen, men nu är du med — det är ett magiskt bindande kontrakt."

"För det första ÄR jag inte _din gosse_. Jag som minderårig är INTE _**tvungen**_ att delta i något jag INTE har anmält mig i?"

"Hmmm vänta här, jag är strax tillbaks."

** fem minuter senare **

"Harry — inte för att jag förstår hur, men du är nu enligt registerkortet på ministeriet registrerad som VUXEN. Hur förklarar du det?"

"JAG förklara? hmm — det är väl den förbaskade tävlingen då — OM jag måste vara 17 år för att delta – då måste magin har fixat så jag är 17 år — minst. TACK FÖR DET — den som såg till att mitt namn hamnade där. Eftersom jag tydligen är myndig — då förklarar jag att jag drar mig ur HOGWARTS. Ska jag vara här för tävlingens skull så ska jag ha ett gästrum, för — _**student här**_ — tänker jag inte fortsätta att vara. Sir."

"VVVVAAAAA???" var det flera av lärarna och rektorn som stammade fram.

"Ja — formellt är jag alltså vuxen, rektorn sa det nyss — det innebär att jag bestämmer själv. Och med så inkompetenta lärare som en del ämnen har, så finns det ingen orsak för mig att gå kvar som elev."

"Inkompetenta lärare — vad snackar du för skit pojkvasker." Fräste Snape.

"Säg mig _Snape_ . . ."

"PROFESSOR Snape, Potter" Avbröt Minerva.

"För mig är han inte, och har inte varit, någon riktig lärare. Alltså säg mig Snape — NÄR gav du någonsin en _instruktion_ för något i ditt ämne. Dina recept på tavlan är ofta sämre än recepten i läroböckerna — för de saker du kräver att vi ska förfärdiga — men aldrig en gång har du _lärt ut_ något. Vi har alltid tvingats läsa själv i böckerna _hur_ vi ska göra, och i många fall gjort våra misstag utan att du har brytt dig det minsta. Så — jag lär mig konsten att brygga kärlek, död och liv bättre från böcker själv än att sitta med dig framför mig."

"50 poäng från Gryffindor för uppkäftighet, och två veckors extratjänst."'

"Sorry, — _**Hogwarts**_, inhibera _Professor Snapes_ begäran, då han inte kan belasta ett elvehus för vad en före-detta elev påstås vara skulden till."

Till allas förvåning återställdes poängvärdet till ställningen just innan.

"Där ser ni, Hogwarts har godtagit att jag inte längre är elev här. Så Albus — får jag tillgång till ett gästrum, om inte ska jag ha tillbaks årsavgiften och då hyr jag in mig på Tre Kvastar?"

"N N Naturligtvis Lord Potter, — ordnar vi ett gästrum." Stammade rektorn fram. Det avgjorde också hur Harry Potter skulle tilltalas, Lord Potter var det som gällde.

"Tack, Lord Dumbledore. Är det inget mer jag behövs till nu väljer jag att dra mig tillbaks."

"Tiky!" pop "Tinky, kan du ordna ett gästrum till Lord Potter, och visa honom dit."

"Genst Sir. Den här vägen Lord Potter" Sa Tinky och började visa Harry till en del av slottet Harry inte hade sett förut."

Den kvällen hade han ett långt samtal med både Sirius, Dobby och inte minst Winky.

Sirius hade full förståelse för att Harry inte ville delta, men de hade spelat dem väl i händerna. Nu kunde de skylla på den brinnande bägarens magi att Harry förklarades myndig, och att magin hade transformerat hans ålder.

De var båda överens om att Albus med kraft avsåg _övertala_ Harry att ompröva sitt beslut att lämna Hogwarts, men det skulle bli en senare fråga. Visst avsåg Harry sitta i biblioteket och läsa, visst avsåg han börja lämna medikamenter till Poppy, som i sin tur skulle sända dem till St. Mungos för utvärdering.

—

Det var vid ett tillfälle då Harry hade varit till rektorns kontor som han under vägen tillbaks till sitt rum upptäckte att den del av hans medvetande som fanns ytligt hade annat innehåll mot den som han hade som yttre vardagsmedvetande.

Det var en av de mest avancerade kunskaper han hade lärt sig i minnesbankens kunskap. Egentligen var det samma typ av magi som låg bakom tillverkningen av horcrux, bara det att han det aldrig behövde skada någon annan för att fullborda tredelningen.

Det gick helt enkelt ut på att dela sin själ i tre olika delar, de skulle alla stanna inom hans kropp. Alla tre kunde styra kroppen, men de hade också en inbördes hiarki.

Huvuddelen var alltid uppdaterad med vad som hände omkring honom, även när han sov. Dess enda uppgift var att _arkivera_ allt som hände och jämföra vad de övriga två delarna hade för sig. Den som var ytligt, den fick aldrig veta hans inre hemligheter, den skulle kunna angripas utifrån och oavsett vad angriparen kunde få ut av den skulle det inte vara annat än det Harry själv ville att de skulle få ta del av. Det innefattade även _falsk information_. Det medvetande som han "styrde sig själv med" uppdaterade kontinuerligt _receptionen_, som han kallade den yttre delen, via arkivet. Den _trodde_ att det var det som var Harrys medvetande och som innehöll Harrys alla _minnen_.

När den arkiverande delen plötsligt upptäckte att receptionen hade drabbats av en minnesförstörande besvärjelse sände den informationen till Harrys _personliga_ medvetandedel.

_Så – den uslingen skulle ha mig att tro att jag bor som jag gör därför att de övriga i Gryffindor har bojkottat mig där, och att jag ska ha glömt bort att jag är att betraktas som vuxen. _

_Okej – jag måste komma ihåg att det är vad han tror att jag tror om mig själv._

Harry visste också att med tre medvetandedelar kunde han inte dödas med _**en**_ dödsförbannelse. Receptionen skulle ta skada – kanske dö, men hans direkta medvetande skulle inte nås av den förbannelsen. Fick han bara lugn skulle han kunna återställa sig helt efter det. En själsdelning är inte så allvarlig om den görs rätt, då är det inte större skillnad mot hur cellerna i kroppen delar sig. Inom en månad skulle en förlorad del kunna återskapas helt utan biverkningar.

—

Den största fadäsen spelade egentligen mindre roll nu då quidditch ändå inte var aktuellt för året, Harry skulle INTE kunna spela för Gryffindorlaget, om det hade varit spel, hur det skulle förhålla sig efterföljande år tänkte han inte på.

Det han däremot började göra vara att tona ner sin gamla profil som den utsvultne och plågade Harry Potter, och tona fram en något stabilare Lord Harry Potter, han tänkte låta processen ta ungefär en månad att fullborda, alltså lagom till första momentet i tävlingen.

Tidigt följande morgon blev han serverad mycket lätt frukost av Winky i sin nya bostad. Efter det började han med sin första offentliga fysiska aktivitet, han skulle öka sin fysiska spänst, visserligen hade han tränat sig i sitt specialrum Dobby hade ordnat. Dobby hade inget sagt om det förrän de var ute därifrån, atmosfärstrycket där hade sänkts till att motsvara en höjd av 3500 över havet, det hade märkts för Harry när han kom åter i till normalt atmosfärstryck. Det var när han hade frågat om det som Dobby berättade om _fusket_.

Nu tränade Harry ute i den öppna naturen och så skulle han fortsätta så länge det gick att hålla på, han skulle även fortsätta med vikter och rullband, men det var inte för alla andra att se.

Dubby visade honom även _kom-och-gå-rummet_ efter det hade han den perfekta träningsplatsen, men han lärde sig dessutom att använda den i spionerade syfte.

Rummet var helt lydigt när han begärde ett fönster genom vilket han kunde se och höra det som fanns i andra delar av slottet.

Det var när han lämnade det rummet sen en natt som han inte kunde undvika Snape. Det bästa av allt var att Harry hade mött honom långt efter taptot. Snape började som vanligt med att förolämpa familjen Potter, och Harry öppnade för en mental attack, Snape kunde inte hålla sig.

Snapes mentala attack förflyttade hans medvetna in i Harrys medvetande, och Harry lät honom komma, och sög till sig det som fanns kvar i Snapes kropp, varefter han lät den modifierade franska giljotinen kapa silversnöret som förband Snapes själ vid hans kropp, med det försvann också den kraft som hans medvetande kunde hämta från den biokropp Snape hade.

"_Så Snivillius — nu är du enbart här i mitt medvetande, och det bästa av allt — jag behärskar magin här. Det tar dig cirka tre år att vittra ner helt, under den tiden kommer du enbart att se insidan av den här cellen. Vet också att när jag stänger dörren — då är det för alltid för din del. Alla dina minnen — alla dina förmågor — och rätt mycket av din magipotential äger jag nu. Tack och farväl. — Å — innan jag lämnar dig, far bad mig hälsa att genom att du förrådde Lily och honom till Voldemort så har de gett mig tillstånd att ta ditt liv, Adjö._" sa Harry innan han stängde och förseglade dörren.

Harry var glad att Snape inte hade hunnit försöka tilldela honom några disciplinära påföljder, det skulle ha märkt ut honom som Snapes sista möte, och effektivt förhindrat möjligheten att ta hand om _problemet Snape_. Nu fanns det inga sådana kopplingar längre.

Harry transformerat sitt mentala jag att se ut som Draco, och drog sedan ut en kopia av det _minnet_, in till Snapes trollspö som Dobby placerade under madrassen i Draocos säng.

Svårigheten hade varit att _låna_ Dracos trollspö och göra några av de förbjudna besvärjelserna samt den som extraherade en persons minnen till en kristallflaska eller ett trollspö, och sedan en exeorcering för att driva ut själen från kroppen.

Det var elakt spel, men det var krig, även om det hade varit vapenstillestånd i några år. Karkaroff skulle bli nästa offer, genom Snapes minnen visste han nu vad den mannen hade gjort — mycket av det i vart fall. Men det skulle han bli tvungen att vänta med.

I stället började han _skörda_ basiliskhud, tänder och andra saker han kunde ha direkt användning av. Tillverkning av kroppsskydd blev nästa aktivitet, men det blev att köpa tjänsten i svartalvsgränden. Det var även där han lyckades få nya glasögon tillverkade, den yttre tunna hinnan på basiliskens ögon och en handfull besvärjelser gav hans glasögon fantastiska förmågor. Alastor Moody skulle dregla av avund om han visste vad Harrys nya glasögon kunde göra, men de var också ett skydd mot angrepp där ögonen var angreppspunkten.

Minnet av den ryske agenten som använde ett paraply som vapen och med en liten pärla med recin förgiftade en avhoppad rysk agent, spelade en stor roll i Harrys nästa uppfinning. Ett trollspöliknande trästycke som han lät magin supersammanpressa blev utgångsmaterialet. I den hade han skapat en oerhört tunn kanal genom den kunde han avfyra verkligt smala projektiler.

Principen för rälskanonen var den som fullbordade projektet, positiv och negativ energi. Projektilen hade en kraftfull laddning i sin längdriktning.

Men trollspöimitationen var mer komplicerad än så, avsevärt mer komplicerad. Egentligen var det lika tätt med karftceller, i det som skulle se ut som trollspö, som facettögonen på en trollslända, utefter hela trästavens längd.

Det gav en positiv laddningskraft in i kanalen där den tvingades i båda riktningarna då den möttes av samma kraft från alla håll – utom i kanalen.

När sedan en projektil magiskt flyttades från behållaren de fanns i till stavens kanal drogs den framåt samtidigt som den också trycktes framåt. Samtidigt som det momentant samlades stor mängd massa i staven samtidigt som den behöll sin kännbara vikt, orsaken var att fånga upp motkraften, rekylen, och den kraften kunde återanvändas.

Projektilerna bar han vid bältet, han hade 12 olika typer. Exploderande silver avsedda mot valulvar, den som smittade Remus skulle inte överleva nästa möte med Harry. En av dem hade den drog som skapade illusionen av död, en hade gift av basilisk, den var direkt dödande. De av magiskt pressat svavel och magnesiumpulver exploderade med en stor ljusblixt vid anslag. En av de svårare att magasinera var de med polariserad is, vanligt vatten som polariserats och frusit till minus 180 grader Celsius. Efter en träff skulle inga främmande föremål kunna hittas i målet. De övriga var varianter av de första och försedda med olika kontaktbesvärjelser.

En träff med isprojektilen med en stunner på skulle slå ut personen, var det en svavel-magnesium med _bombarda_ så blev resultatet avsevärt annorlunda.

—

Draco Malfoy hade befunnits skyldig till Snapes tillstånd och belades med permanent avlägsnande av magi ner till lägsta möjliga för överlevnad och med en blockering på den rest som fanns kvar. Draco Malfoy skulle aldrig mer utföra magi. Dessutom avlägsnades hans minnen och all vetskap om magivärlden.

Parallellt med det hade tidningsartiklarna om missförhållandena vid de tidigare _upprenskningarna_ väckt stora rubriker.

Den mest intressanta var en _fri artikel_ som visade hur en rättegång mot Lucius Malfoy _skulle kunna gå till_, om den skulle hållas.

— * — * — * — * —

"_Var du Lucius Malfoy en av fri vilja bekännande dödsätare?"_

"_Ja."_

"_Klarade du Lucius Malfoy dig från att förhöras på korrekt sätt och kunde klara dig undan genom att skylla på imperius efter att du hade betalt 15000 galleons till ministern?"_

"_Ja."_

"_Betalade du till andra i ministeriet för att klara dig undan?"_

"_Ja."_

"_Är det enligt din uppfattning sannolikt att du skulle vara helt säker på ifall Sirius Black var dödsätare?"_

"_Ja."_

"_Enligt din uppfattning, var Sirius Black en av dödsätarna?"_

"_Nej."_

"_Vem var den som förrådde makarna Potter till Voldemort?"_

"_Peter Pettigrew"_

"_Är Peter Pettigrew död?"_

"_Nej."_

"_Hur kommer det sig att han inte är död, för det är den allmänna uppfattningen?"_

"_Han höll sig undan i sin animagusform som råtta hos familjen Weasley."_

"_Så — det finns dödsätare i den familjen?"_

"_Då fanns det inte — hur det är nu, är inget jag vet något om, men Fudge håller på att snärja in en av dem."_

"_Är Fudge en dödsätare?"_

"_Han är inte en av oss märkta, men han jobbar för oss._

— * — * — * — * —

En tid senare stod det i tidningen;

"_Alltså så skulle en förfrågning av Lucius Malfoy kunna vara om han verkligen hölls med sanningsserum kombinerat med sanningsed. Vi på tidningen förstår att det är ett påhopp på Lucius Malfoy att skriva så här. Men vi erbjöd också hela första sidan i ett senare nummer till honom där vi ber om ursäkt och överlåter en miljon galleons, om vår artikel på ett korrekt förhör skulle se ut kan bevisas vara osann — inom en vecka._

_Det var för två veckor sedan – och Lucius Malfoy har ännu inte kunnat bevisa vårt påstående vara osant. Däremot har han kommit med en mängd oseriösa anklagelser mot oss, men inget som kan hjälpa honom att vinna vår tvist, eller vår respekt för honom._

_Därför verkar det som att ministeriet är i händerna på dödsätarna från förr. Vi på redaktionen menar att med de anklagelserna borde ministeriet rensas från mördarpatrasket som härjade förut."_

— * —

Diskret hade Harry börjat förse Remus med trolldrycken inför var fullmåne. Receptet fanns ju att skaffa, och efter tre inlämnade prover för bedömning fick han certifikat på att göra det för den närmaste vänkretsen, men han fick inte sälja, till det måste han vara examinerad med mästartitel.

—

***EOC***


	2. Chapter 2

**Otitlad**

By Smargden

**Första testet**

Det hade varit mycken uppståndelse, omkring Harrys nya sätt att förhålla sig till de övriga eleverna. Hermione hade inledningsvis varit på gränsen till hysterisk, det var ju trots allt två år av studier innan testen för O.W.L. skulle genomföras, och hon kände ett visst ansvar för att även Harry måste _studera_.

Harry valde istället att visa sina färdigheter på den nivå Hermione var på i sina studier, allt medan han läste olika böcker i biblioteket, för att kunna verifiera orsaken till sin kunskap.

Under sina träningsrundor på markerna hade Harry tidigt kommit på att det plötsligt fanns drakar helt nära Hogwarts. Enda orsaken till det var att de var inblandade i första provet. Tiden drakarna hade kommit var alltför passande för att det skulle vara något annat.

Och mycket riktigt, de fyra tävlande skulle dra var sin modell ur en påse.

Efter att han hade hört publikens ojande, suckande, och applåderande för de tre före honom blev det slutligen hans tur att få uppgiften.

Lugnt gick han fram mot den liggande draken som utan förvarning sände en eldflamma emot honom. En snabb besvärjelse mot marken under honom gav honom ett utrymme att försvinna ner i. Locket kom på plats just innan den heta elden passerade bara någon decimeter ovanför honom. När den hade passerat förbi släppte han skölden som utgjorde locket, och lät sig svävas upp. Där bytte han diskret sitt egentliga trollspö mot sitt _vapen_.

Harry gick lugnt vidare fram mot draken som återigen öppnade munnen för nästa eldkvast.

Harry lät den inte få den möjligheten, den öppna munnen var perfekt för en svavel-magnesium-projektil med _bombarda_ på.

Innan någon ny eld kom ut ur drakens mun försvann dess huvud i ett eldklot. Harry gick lugnt fram emot den, konstaterade att den var död, Vände sig mot skolan och kallade in den koffert han hade förberett.

Efter det ödade han nästan en halv timme på att skörda resterna av draken och stuva in den i kofferten, han tog även rätt på de fyra normala äggen som var drakhonans riktiga ägg.

Efter det, sände han iväg sin koffert till den plats Dobby väntade, och han förde den vidare till basiliskens kammare, det enda stället på Hogwarts han var säker på att rektorn INTE tänkte på att söka efter den. Efter det tog han det extra _ägget_ och promenerade lugnt tillbaks.

"Det var absolut onödigt att döda draken, ingen av de andra skadade de drakar de hade emot sig. Jag anser du är diskvalificerad." Röt Karkaroff.

"Inte mig emot — _OM_ du kan hitta något i den förutsättning jag fick som visar att jag INTE fick skada det som jag skulle ta mig förbi. Rektor Dumbledore! — Vad säger lagen angående hur jag får möta ett livsfarligt angrepp mot mig. Är det min rättighet att möta angriparen med dödligt våld om det jag har angripits med är att anse som dödligt?"

"Du har _**lagen**_ på din sida, men vi förutsatte att ingen avsåg skada drakarna. Det var helt onödigt av dig att döda den."

"Tvärt om _kära du_. Uppgiften för mig var att hämta det konstgjorda ägget, det har jag gjort, utan att ta minsta skada själv. Om **DU** inte värderar dina keldjur bättre än att sätta dem i vägen för mig, och utan att förklara för _**dem**_ att _**inte**_ angripa _**mig**_ — då är det upp till dig hur du värderar dina leksaker. Om DU inte värderar deras liv mer än att utsätta dem för den fara de kan möta om jag ska konfrontera dem — varför ska då jag bry mig. Nej, det är upp till dig att hålla ordning på dina leksaker."

Harry fick som han väntade, låga poäng, men han brydde sig inte, han hade ju blivit _rik_ på uppgiften.

Lite senare tog Charlie Weasley kontakt med honom.

"Harry, det var väl inte nödvändigt att döda den va?"

"Jag kunde ha valt en annan form — men jag kunde inte stoppa den utan att skada den allvarligt — utan att riskera att den skadade mig — jag avsåg inte ge den, den möjligheten. Jag väntade dock med att angripa den tills den hade angripit mig först, det tycker jag visar min tolerans."

"Okej – okej. Äggen — kan jag få tillbaks dem?"

"Du kan få _köpa_ tillbaks dem. 5000 galleons är ägg av den typen värderade till i bulk, så det är vad det kostar, låt skolan betala till er vad ni förlorade, en drake plus fyra ägg, med det har ni råd att köpa tillbaks äggen."

"Tack för tipset, det hade jag inte tänkt på, håll äggen säkra tills vi kan talas vid igen. Det är inget personligt mot dig Harry, men jag tyckte inte om att du dödade den, men jag förstår dig också."

"Tack, jag har inget emot dig, eller dina drakar, men Albus med kompani måste inse att det är _**DE**_ som måste fatta att inte leka med andras liv. Han har satt mig i den här tävlingen, han kunde snabbt göra några enkla lätta moment som vi hade tävlat i, sen kunde de tre övriga ha fortsatt _sin_ tävling. Men han valde att styra in mig i den _riktiga_ tävlingen — han leker med _mitt_ liv, och det gillar jag inte."

"Jag börjar förstå dig, jag vet vad Ginny råkade ut för och att det är tack vare dig — hon lever idag. Det Harry gör dig till en av oss."

"Tack, jag gjorde det alla borde ha kunnat göra, men läget var som det var, och Albus, som brukar veta vad som händer tack vare alla tavlor och spöken, — _borde_ har vetat vad som hände. Tyvärr har jag inga bevis på att han satte Sirius på Azkaban trots att han visste att Sirius var oskyldig. Att han inte fick någon rättegång och förhör, _det_ belastar jag honom för."

"Ok — Harry, jag vill ha de där drakäggen, du behöver dem inte och du behöver inte pengarna från dem heller, men jag förstår vad du menar. Jag ska se till att skolorna betalar, sen när jag har pengarna, kan du komma till oss med dem. Ok?"

"Ok, det är ok, jag tänker diskutera den saken mer med dig senare. Så ta det lugnt, men visa inte de andra, stå på dig att ni måste få betalt för det ni har blivit av med."

—

Två dagar senare begärde Dumbledore att Harry skulle lämna tillbaks drakäggen och resterna av den döda draken.

"Sorry _Sir_. Du gapade över lite för mycket. Enligt lagen har jag rätten till både kadavret av den döda draken samt det som var i omedelbar anslutning till draken om det kan anses vara något som tillhörde draken. Hade jag angripit den innan den angrep mig — då hade situationen varit annorlunda, men den angrep först, nu är det enligt lagen mitt. Tänk på det i fortsättningen."

"Men drakäggen har väl inte gjort dig något, dem kan du väl lämna tillbaks."

"Ok – de är till salu för 10'000 galleons per styck."

"Det är skolans egendom. Så — lämna tillbaks dem."

"Ta upp det i stora rådet, och där kommer jag att anklaga er rektorer för fyra mordförsök. Det är mordförsök att sätta oss unga att möta en vuxen drake på det där sättet. Så — nej, drakäggen är mina, nu och de kommer att förbli det."

"Det är olagligt för dig att ha drakägg, så lämna genast tillbaks dem, annars kommer du att hamna inför stora rådet för att olaglig hantering av drakar och drakägg."

"Bra att du tog upp det, för gärna upp det dit, det är alltså _olagligt_ att hantera drakar här, så lägligt. Ni fyra rektorer och Bagman, är de som ska upp i den rätten, fixa det — eller sluta besvära mig. Dessutom, de fyra drakäggen finns inte längre där det är olagligt att ha dem, så inte mig emot att du tar upp det till den nivån."

—

Tre dagar senare fick Charlie sina drakägg, han fick även behålla hälften av de 40'000 skolan betalade för dem, under förutsättning att han höll tyst om det, vilket han lovade göra.

Efter det gick livet vidare, genom Harrys, nu riktigt förnämliga förmåga att diskret kunna avläsa vad personer omkring honom tänkte på, framför allt om de _tänkte högt_. Det var så han kom på att Viktor hade fått reda på att nästa test skulle vara ett undervattenstest, och att ägget, skulle avlyssnas medan både han och ägget var helt nere i vattnet.

Med det visste Harry nu att det skulle bli ännu mer _skit_. Och att lagböckerna återigen skulle läsas mycket noga. Han ville inte skada andra, men om personer i maktställning placerade dem i hans väg och under sådana omständigheter att det utgjorde ett livsfarligt hot — då var det upp till Dumble att ansvara för _deras_ säkerhet.

—

**Kidnappningen**

Balen hade varit en ren katastrof. Samtliga tävlande förväntades komma med ett sällskap. Ett tag funderade Harry på att höra med Fleur, men han avstod. Hans nästa allvarliga val av date för kvällen var spöket Myrtle, han frågade henne om hon kunde, men hon skulle ha svårt att vara alert hela tiden det skulle behövas så hon valde att avstå.

Slutligen blev det ett avancerat magiskt koncept, det krävde blod av honom själv, samt en griskulting. Han skapade den till en avbildning av sig självt, samtidigt som han transformerade sig själv till sin en neutral kvinnlig person.

I tre dagar höll Harry på att träna för balen med sin avbildning. Både Dobby och Winky hade satt magi på avbildningen, tillräckligt mycket för att även Albus Dumbledores aurasyn skulle tolka det som att det verkligen var Harry själv i den skepnaden. Men det var trots allt bara en chimär, allt det fanns enbart på ytan, inget i djupet. Men det var trots allt tillräckligt mycket för att skapelsen skulle kunna aktivera fem förberedda 'Stunners' som "trollspöt" var förladdad med. Men det var inte det enda som den _nye Harry_ var laddad med.

Allt hade gått _bra_ ända tills tredje dansen då Theodor Nott kom fram emot Harry i sin kvinnofigur.

"Får jag lov till den här dansen?"

"Nej tack, jag dansar enbart med min kavaljer, var vänlig och lämna oss i fred."

Theodor vände sig mot det han trodde var Harry. "Här, jag har blivit ombedd att ge dig den här." Sa han och höll fram en liten ask.

Den verklige Harry såg med sina speciella glasögon att boxen hade något magiskt inne i sig, den hade samma typ av skimmer som flyttnycklar hade, alltså förstod han hur de hade tänkt sig.

"Tack, sa figuren som föreställde Harry", medan han själv drog iväg med sin avbild. Efter en del omflyttning av saker Harry hade skaffat de senaste dagarna lät de flyttnyckeln aktiveras.

Harry tog på sig de kläder hans avbild hade haft strax innan, varpå han gick tillbaks till stora salen, där letade han rätt på Theodore.

"Rektorn vill tala med dig nu direkt."

"VA? — DU?"

"Ja! Theodor. JAG! Kom — rektorn väntar."

Så snart de hade lämnat stora salen gav Harry tre snabba besvärjelser varpå Theodor först blev medvetslös, därefter förminskad till storleken av en liten docka. Den sista delen av besvärjelserna gjorde dem osynliga för vanliga ögon.

Efter det hade Harry fem dagar på sig att förhöra honom, och att förbereda det som skulle hända.

När tiden igen var ifatt normaltiden uppträdde Winky som Harrys date. Ingen skulle märka att något hade hänt. Harry och Winky höll sig undan från vimlet men tillräckligt öppet för att alla skulle kunna se dem tillsammans, hela kvällen. Harry skulle aldrig ha vetat att husalver kunde anta en mänsklig gestalt för en kort tid, om han inte hade fått veta det vid första samtalet med Dobby.

—

I The Profet följande dag fanns det bara några små notiser bland annat att Familjen Malfoys Herrgård hade brunnit ner till grunden, med fem identifierade omkomna, inklusive Lucius Malfoy med maka Narcissa, Malkov Nott, Dolores Umbridge, Walden Macnair, och att det utöver dem ännu pågick identifieringsarbete av ytterligare åtta förbrända kroppar.

Vad som orsakat den ödeläggande branden är ännu oklart, men det mesta tydde på att en mycket kraftfull explosion måste ha föregått branden. Det mesta talade för att gas måste ha läckt ut och antänts.

En annan notis handlede om att det förvånade minister Fudge att det testamente som Gringotts hävdar att lämnades till dem av Lucius Malfoy själv bara två dagar före olyckan hade den lydelse det hade. Det intressanta stycket återges här nedan:

"_Då jag har tjänat den som gjort Harry Potter föräldralös och då jag själv har gjort vad jag har kunnat för att avsluta hans liv, och med det har det drabbat mig själv. Om ingen med magi finns med blodsrätt att ärva mig eller min hustru vid min bortgång förklarar jag att Allt som var mitt tillfaller Harry Potter._

_Med en sista önskan att det ska hjälpa honom att undanröja det som har kostat mitt liv och min frihet men inte minst min ära. Och att jag kan avsluta familjen Malfoy utan att ha kvar vår fejd. Det få vet att huset Malfoy är en förläning från huset Potter då Gregorius Potter lät sin dotter få en bra start i sin nya familj då hon gifte sig med en omagisk person Walter Maflfoy, år 1721."_

—

Testamentet omfattar inte mindre än sex sidor text, det mesta av det är bekännelser av de brott han har begått och tillsammans med vilka, allt i den uppfattningen att han tjänade det han trodde var en sann ledare. Vilket han i sitt testamente beklagar att kan inte hade upptäckt tidigare.

Darco Malfoy finns inte längre, hans namn har ändrats och han är INTE att betrakta som magianvändare, därför kommer familjen Malfoys samlade tillgångar att överföras till familjen Potter.

Källor inom ministeriet som önskar behålla sina jobb och sin integritet och därför vill vara anonyma, nämner för denna tidnings utsända att det verkade på ministern som att Lucius Malfoy hade lovat ministern en omfattande andel av familjeförmögenheten.

Den goblin som har ansvar för avdelningen för familjearv på Gringotts bedyrar att Lucius Malfoy skrev under testamentet med en blodskontraktspenna i närvaro av honom själv bara dagar innan han så tragiskt omkom. Namnteckningen och blodsskriften har verifierats vara av Lucius Malfoy. Det noterades efter att ministern hade krävt en verifiering av testamentets äkthet.

Theodor syntes inte på skolan Pansy fick ett svart brev samma dag och föll i gråt. Harry förstod vad det handlade om.

Harry visste att hans avbild var laddad och han hade räknat med två möjligen tre dödsoffer, men inte så många som det blev. Enligt honom själv stod lyckan honom bi.

Han visste att den grupp som Gringotts hade hjälpt honom att skaffa var effektiva, han hade sett vad de hade gett honom att "ladda upp" sin avbild med innan den skickades iväg. Han visste också att många av dödsätarna var inringade genom att några hade tagits in och förhörts innan de minnesmodifierades och återutsattes bara sekunderna efter att de hade försvunnit.

Han visste att alla namnen han hade läst i tidningen, utom Narcissa, var aktiva i Voldemortkretsar. Narcissa hade dock varit medhjälpande familjemedlem. Så därför kunde hon räknas in som kombattant också. Dobby hade hämtat ut alla husalverna från Malfoys herrgård just innan Harryavbilden hamnade där. Därför utökades Harrys hushåll med 5 alver, men de skulle behöva upp emot ett år att återhämta sig från tiden med familjen Malfoy.

På omvägar hade Harry fått höra att anklagelser riktades mot honom för dådet, men han och hans sällskap hade varit synliga på Hogwarts hela kvällen. Däremot upptäcktes Theodor Nott's döda kropp på Diagongränden en morgon några dagar senare. Det lilla stycket av pergament som satt fast på hans nakna bringa angav att:

"_Misslyckanden bestraffas_"

Därmed kopplades Theodor Nott samman med intermezzot på Malfoys. Men det kopplades också till Harry Potter, då många hade sett Theodor överlämna en sak till Harry.

Till allas förvåning visade Harry upp boxen han hade fått, i den fanns en av Gringotts valvsnycklar. Ett valv som visade sig vara öppnat av Lucius Malfoy i Harry Potters namn dagen innan balen.

Visst fortsatte diskussionerna länge, Harry upptäckte att flera av Slytherins, men också en i Hufflepuff och två i Ravenclaw hade mist någon av sina föräldrar vid Malfoys. Alla var de helt övertygade om att Harry Potter var orsaken till deras förlust — trots vad alla officiella uppgifter hävdade, för _de visste_ att Potter skulle kidnappas, och kanske dö där. Harry försökte hålla ögonen på dem lite mer aktivt när han nu visste vilka det var.

Däremot hade Rita Skeeter försvunnit, hon rapporterades endast som saknad. Registerkortet på Ministeriet rapporterade henne som DÖD – samtidigt med de övriga som hade dött på Malfoys. Någon kropp som kunde identifieras, eller antas som hennes påträffades aldrig. Harry mer anade än visste att hon hade varit där som skalbagge, med Lucius Malfoys vetskap naturligtvis, hon var trots allt ju hans agent. Uppgiften om det hade han fått via omvägar från det att han blev ägare av tidningen.

—

**Andra uppgiften**

Dagen före den andra uppgiften klev Harry in i stora salen i samband med middagen, han stannade framför rektorn.

"Efter att ha lyssnat på nästa uppgifts innehåll, påpekar jag att det som sätter mina vänner eller skyddslingars liv på spel, ser jag inget hinder att möta med samma utmaning som det ger mina vänner. OM — den utmaningen som är sagts till oss, är det DU som sätter dina allierades liv i fara. Jag tänker INTE blöta ner mig för att lösa uppgiften ifråga. Om det innebär att dina allierade inte är värda mer i ditt tänkande så beskyll inte mig för något den dag du inser att de omkom i drabbningen. ADJÖ"

Innan någon hade hunnit säga något tonade Harry bort från allmän åsyn. Han hade äntligen lärt sig alvernas förflyttningssätt, och kunde dessutom utföra den ytterst långsamt dessutom varvid den blev ljudlös.

Naturligtvis blev det uppståndelse i tävlingsledningen då sjön utanför Hogwarts var tom från allt levande. Under natten hade Harry varit ner och försäkrat dem att om de fanns kvar i gryningen och om de samarbetade med tävlingsledningen om att hålla gisslan, skulle de upphöra att existera. Han lovade tömma sjön och låta dess invånare dala ner bland Aragog och hennes avkomma.

Följaktligen avbröts tävlingsmomentet, Harry kallades till rektorns kontor;

"Potter – vad har du gjort med dem i sjön?"

"Du påstår att jag _har_ gjort något med dem i sjön."

"Det är helt klart att du har gjort något där."

"Ah – det är en viss skillnad på att jag har gjort något där – och att jag har gjort något med dem i sjön."

"Sluta slingra dig – vad har du gjort?"

"Tekniskt sett — har jag inte gjort ett dugg."

"Och avd har du _o-tekniskt_ gjort då?"

"Talat om för dem att om de deltar i kidnappningen som planerats så kommer jag att tömma sjön och mata spindlarna med det som finns där. Och kanske jag ska tillägga – även med dem som varit inblandade med att få dit gisslan. I förutsättningen framgår det att om jag inte plockar upp gisslan inom en timme DÖR de. Det legitimerar mig att svara dödligt."

"Ingen skulle komma till skada Harry."

"Jag kan enbart agera utifrån det som är bestyrkt, och tolkningen av _ägget_ kan endast resultera i dödligt hot. Påstår du att drakens eldkvast mot mig var en synvilla, och att om jag inte hade kommit ur dess väg att jag skulle ha varit oskadd?"

"N. Ne. Nej – drakens eld var verklig – och farlig . . ." Här avbröts Albus.

"Alltså det jag har sett så här långt är att om jag inte agerar så dör någon som står mig nära. Känn er varnade."

Med det försvann Harry ännu en gång från Albus Dumbledores åsyn. Och han förstod att Harry Potter inte längre var så timid han varit före tävlingen. Han började ana att han hade drivit honom längre än han avsåg. Harry Potter började visa tendens till mörka sidor.

—

Tävlingen kunde inte inhiberas och andra uppgiften kunde inte ändras, magin hade redan fastställt tävlingsmomentet, så en vecka senare skulle momentet utföras.

Harry visste att nu blev det allvar, han skulle bli tvungen att använda några av familjehemligheternas magi. Krukmakaryrket hade sina fördelar när det kom till magi som berörde mark och vatten. Krukmakarlera är just mark och vatten.

—

"Er uppgift är att hämta upp en som hålls gisslan av vattenfolket, ni har en timme på er. BÖRJA!"

Ludo Bagmans röst hade vrålat ut ur högtalarna.

Medan de övriga tre tävlande hoppade ner i vattnet satte Harry sina händer på marken och manade och genast började vattennivån stiga och sjön svämmade över och började rinna bort de tre medtävlande sköljdes upp, likaså följde allsköns bråte med och inom kort även de fyra i gisslan.

Tio minuter senare var det fast mark där det tidigare hade funnits en sjö. Harry gick fram och gjorde alla fyra ur gisslan fria. De var Ginny Weasley, Hemione Granger, Cho Chang och Gabrielle Delacour.

"Jag har inte någon koppling till någon av dessa fyra personer som ni har kidnappat, nu är de här och jag anklagar er i tävlingsledningen för fyra fall av människorov. Aurorer, se min anklagelse som seriös, och ordna med de formulär jag måste fylla i för att föra talan mot tävlingsledningen."

"HARRY! VAR ÄR DE SOM FANNS I SJÖN?" Riktigt RÖT rektor Dumbledore.

"Det vet jag inte, eftersom de trots min varning förra veckan ändå handräcker er, så har jag nu eliminerat sjön med familjemagi vi krukmakare har vissa färdigheter trots allt. Möjligen följde de med vattnet ut härifrån, det är upp till dem, de visste vad de riskerade när de stod dig bi. Är inte du mån om deras liv och hem — så varför ska jag bry mig." Sa Harry medan han tonade bort från allas åsyn.

Efter tre veckor fanns det fortfarande ingen sjö där. Harry visste att sjön skulle förbli borta ända tills han omformade marken igen, och det hade han ingen avsikt att göra.

Det Harry märkte var att flera hade börjat förstå hans resonemang, draken hade varit _livsfarlig_ han var utsatt för livsfara i turneringen. Han eliminerade faran. Vattenvarelserna hade gisslan och hotade med att de skulle dö. Harry eliminerade deras plats, och kanske även dem. Det talades även om att Harry _skulle ha_ blivit kidnappad till Malfoys, men att han _eliminerade_ även den faran. Ingen hade sett honom vare sig tala illa om, eller skada någon i övrigt.

Men det kom rykten och ryktena spreds snabbt, Ronald Weasley var upphovet till många av dem kunde han konstatera. Tyvärr var Hogwarts en informationskälla då många av eleverna fick besked hemifrån, den kunskapen spreds mellan dem, och dem ovetande även till Harry. Ganska ofta ordnade Dobby så att Harry fick kopior av speciella brev, de två alverna var den bästa _investering_ kan någonsin hade gjort förstod han. De nya behövde fortfarande den vila de fick för att återhämta sig efter att deras familj hade eliminerats.

—

**Tredje uppgiften**

Så småningom blev det dags för den tredje uppgiften, en labyrint. Specialrummet var till stor hjälp för Harry så även för tredje uppgiften, han fick en korrekt avbildning med alla fällor och hinder. Harry hade redan planerat sitt drag för att på ett ögonblick nå centrum.

Det han dessutom kunde se så fanns det ännu ett dolt hinder. Bägaren som förmodades ta vinnaren ut ur labyrinten hade sitt mål utanför Hogwarts. Han gjorde sina förberedelser och kände sig ganska nöjd. Han valde att sova i en av sina skyddade koffertar natten före tävlingens sista moment.

—

"När första signalen ljuder går första tävlande in och börjar, efter hand som signalerna ljuder kommer nästa i ordningen. Första tävlande Viktor Krum, därefter Cedric Diggory tjugo sekunder senare och efter ytterligare tolv sekunder Fleur Delacour och slutligen Harry Potter tjugofem sekunder efter henne. Är alla klara?" Alla nickade och såg förväntansfulla ut. Harry visste att han hade fått låga poäng, men det var nu först han ens reagerade på att han hade fått 57 poäng sämre än Krum.

Harry tittade på dem alla när de försvann in i labyrinten som hade hindrat årets quidditchutövande. Han hade inget till övers för den. Det visade han när det blev hans tur.

Röken och elden steg upp mot skyn, han helt enkelt brände bort det hindrande buskaget på sin väg mot mitten. Det tog honom endast femton sekunder från det han började tills han hade nått bordet med trofén.

Där kallade han på det paket han hade placerat på ett av Hogwarts tak, efter fyra långa besvärjelser och några droppar blod försvann bägaren. Och Harry tog samma väg tillbaks ut ur labyrinten.

"Var har du trofén?" Frågade Bagman."

"Prova att leta på den plats du har adresserat flyttnycklen till. Den gick INTE hit."

"Vad har du gjort med den?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Med _den_ har jag inte gjort ett dugg. Och om den inte är _här_ så var det meningen att den skulle transportera _mig_ till något annat ställe. Där kan det vara lite besvärligt nu, men det var säkert avsett som en livsfarlig situation _igen_ så jag ser inget hinder att göra som jag gjorde."

"VAD HAR DU GJORT?" riktigt SKREK Bagman.

"Du – som kallar dig Ludo Bagman, vem är du — den rätte Ludo finns på ett säkert ställe nu." Sa Harry medan han vände sitt trollspö mot honom."

"_GOFOX_!" Skrek den falske Ludo samtidigt som han tog tag i Harry.

Harry visste vad som väntade OM de var på väg till samma ställe, därför valde han att gå över i alvdimensionen så snart den falske Bagmans grepp om honom lossade, vilket det gjorde efter en _stunner_.

Trettiofem röda myror stora som elefanter, hade eliminerat allt som rörde sig och som kunde räknas som animalisk mat för dem. Harry kunde räkna till nitton blodpölar där det inte återstod mer än några benpipor och klädtrasor.

Lugnt väntade Harry ut de fem minuter som förstoringsbesvärjelsen skulle verka, efter det materialiserade han sig, kallade in allt restmaterial från de uppätna kropparna. Han satte in det i den bottenlösa påse som han hade kallat in samtidigt som myrorna. Efter det gick han runt och _städade_. Slutligen kallade han in bägaren varvid han återvände till Hogwarts.

—

Naturligtvis blev det stor uppståndelse — igen. Karkaroff fanns inte där likaså hade fjorton andra försvunnit samtidigt som den falske Bagman hade utropat kommandoordet.

"Vad hände?" Frågade en irriterad Albus Dumbledore.

"Jag försvann efter att din medhjälpare misslyckades att få iväg mig med den första flyttnycklen till den plats vi hamnade med hans andra försök. Det är vad som hände — _Sir_"

"Hur många dödade du nu?"

"Vad får dig att tro att jag har dödat någon?"

"Det är ju din vana – så HUR MÅNGA?"

"Jag har inte dödat någon, varken nu eller tidigare."

"Vattenfolket — ett helt samhälle eliminerande du."

"JAG? Du är skrattretande. Det är DU som eliminerade dem. JAG varnade dem från att lyssna på dig. Vad hade du tänkt dig att skulle hända på andra sidan den flyttnyckelresan?"

"Den som vann skulle komma hit ut, inget annat."

"Bevisligen var det inte vad som hände. Alltså — VAD var det som SKULLE HÄNDA?"

"Inget Harry — jag lovar. Tala om vad som hände."

"Uppriktigt så vet jag inte vad som hände där bägaren hamnade, men jag testade med att droppa trettiofem myror i bägaren innan jag släppte ner en droppe av mitt blod i den, det räckte för att aktivera den. Och som du märkte — den hamnade INTE här ute."

"Vad hände med Ludo?"

"För det första så var det inte Bagman, för han vilar ut sig i mitt rum, sedan halv fem i morse. För det andra så verkar det som att myrorna hade blivit aggressiva, och de åt helt sonika upp honom."

"Några myror kan inte äta upp en människa, i vart fall inte på mindre tid än flera dagar."

"Det är i vart fall vad som hände, kanske jag glömde att nämna att myrorna var stora som elefanter."

"Och du — hur klarade du dig?"

"Svävningsbesvärjelse, jag höll mig svävande i luften. När jag tröttande på att titta på det kallade jag in bägaren som jag råkade få syn på – den tog mig hit."

"Så det springer alltså omkring farliga myror någonstans – du måste tala om var det är så att aurorerna kan ta hand om det."

"Jag tog hand om dem, de finns inte kvar längre. Får jag min vinst nu?"

Efter en hel del mer uppståndelse och vassa dialoger lämnade Harry dem med sina pengar. Det enda han hade kvar att göra var att sitta för testerna i slutet av läsåret.

I väntan på det hade han flera gånger tvingats i förhör angående den falske Bagman. Harry hade bevisligen varit tillsammans med honom när de båda försvann. Ministeriet hade fått in anmälningar om saknade personer. Registeravdelningen kunde snabbt konstatera att de alla vara avlidna inom ett par minuters intervall.

Bland dem fanns åtta personer anställda vid ministeriet. Följaktligen misstänktes Harry för deras försvinnande. Han hade bevisligen inget alibi för den aktuella tiden. De å andra sidan kunde inte heller bevisa att Harry var den som hade bragt dem om livet. Det som talade till Harrys fördel utöver att han kunde genomföra ett förhör under bindande sanningsed, där han svor sig fri från att ha dödat någon, att det var den falske Bagman som hade ropat ut aktiveringsordet för flyttnycklen var också en sak som talade i Harrys favör. Och att bägaren SKULLE ha tagit den tävlande ut till podiet.

Harry var heller inte förvånad att Dumledore med grupp klarade sig från anklagelsen om människorov de fick de fyra i gisslan att inte anklaga dem, och de var första part i målet. Men han hade markerat sin ståndpunkt.

—

***EOC***


	3. Chapter 3

**Otitlad**

By Smargden

**Efterspelet**

Harry hade tänkt igenom det han hade varit med om under året, han hade sett en person som han hade frågat lite diskret om, det visade sig vara Sirius kusin. När Harry fick reda på att hon var sju år äldre än han, alltså innan han gjorde sin extratid, så bestämde Harry sig, en period ytterligare med alla böcker och han skulle studera intensivt, egentligen blev det inte en helt sammanhängande tid utan uppdelad i flera delar allt medan han var kvar i sitt gästrum på Hogwarts, det var ju tid kvar av läsåret.

Under den perioden av _utbildning_ lärde han sig mycket han tidigare aldrig ens hade kunnat drömma om. Fyra tjocka volymer som han förstod medan han systematiskt gick igenom dem att en av dem var avskrifter och översättningar från Veda, en annan från Bayolonska eran medan de två övriga hade sitt ursprung från Petra.

Mellan raderna kunde han förstå att de områden som beskrevs på en del platser absolut inte kunde finnas på den världskarta han kände. Det var innan den förlösande pusselbiten hittades.

Den stora omvälvningen skedde egentligen inte över en natt, det tog några tusen år, för vattnet att stiga de hundrafemtio metrarna som skiljde de första beskrivningarna från de senare.

Det skulle vara som att läsa utvecklingshistorien med de första människorna där de levde i grottor för att i nästa kapitel tala om det moderna samhället utan att visa hela vägen dit.

Det var när han såg uppgifterna om det enorma istäcke som täckte norra delen av kontinenten som han började förstå innebörden av vilka vattenmassor som havet hade lånat ut.

Innebörden av det betydde också att texternas ursprung egentligen var ännu äldre än han först hade trott.

De beskrev inga färdiga trollkonster utan mer av magins krafters källa. När han emellanåt satt i djup meditation och lät tankarna följa texterna han hade läst formade sig en förståelse av att hela planeten egentligen var _ett levande väsen_, en av många levande väsen i världsrymden. De själva var inte mer på planetens yta än som de själva såg på kvalstren som kunde finnas på människor och djur.

Han uppfattade det som att det fanns _nyttiga_ och _onyttiga_ organismer på ytan – men att alla behövdes för balansen.

BALANSEN var det absolut viktigaste. Egentligen inte att det var en stilla balans, utan mer en balans som var dynamisk. Det behövdes översvämningar för att ge områden en omvandling. Det behövdes en skogsbrand för att ge plats för förnyelse. Det behövdes nedbrytning för att ge plats för att ge möjlighet till utveckling.

Medan han tänkte på det korta historiska område han själv hade läst om, han hade _hört om_ första världskriget, medan han hade _läst_ om andra världskriget. De i sig pekade inte på den enorma utveckling som hade hänt i samband med dem.

Egentligen var hela samhället ett helt annat än bara hundra år tidigare. Men det var också det mest förstörande som hade hänt det senaste årtusendet.

Tidigare hade det funnits sjukdomar som dödade många, det gav plats för nya människor, men krigen hade gett plats för utveckling. Egentligen hade organiserade förstörelser pågått under lång tid, men med de redskap som fanns då var de förhållandevis lokala.

Det andra som han såg var tidsåldrarnas uppgång och fall, allt medan han mediterade såg han för sin inre syn hur en meteorit övergick från att vara ett tunt lysande streck till att snarare se ut som att solen föll ner.

En meteor som slog ner i stilla oceanen — hur skulle det påverka den civilisation de nu hade?

Ett USA som hade sopats rent av en enorm vattenvåg, Asien likaså, och med en efterföljande plundring och total kaos. Skulle teknologin överleva eller skulle den falla sönder och de skulle vara tillbaks till medeltiden? Eller skulle det gå ännu längre tillbaks, så att utvecklingen skulle börja om på nytt. Med muntliga berättelser om _hur det var innan_.

Efter den upptäckten kände han sig rätt ödmjuk, han hade inte heller tänkt på hur ensamt han egentligen hade det, hans uppväxt hos Dursleys var en effektiv skola för den som behövde soliditet. Totalt åtta år extra hade han nu gjort, den längsta tiden var egentligen uppdelad i perioder. Ingen annan visste om att han gjorde ett halvt år från en dag till nästa. Hans egenuppfattning om sig själv höll honom kvar vid hans utseende.

—

Andra hade inte samma bredd som han själv hade, Albus Dumbledore hade samlat sin grupp till ett krismöte.

"Bra, då är vi samlade och kan börja, det vi har sett Harry utföra skrämmer mig, inte nog med att han dödade draken och utplånade vattenfolket och deras samhälle, så verkar det som att han utan att bry sig det minsta även helt raderade ut ett stort antal personer, inklusive ett flertal ministerieanställda i samband med tredje uppgiften. Jag är rädd att jag måste bekräfta att Harry Potter nu är på väg att vara mer hänsynslös än Voldemort någonsin varit. Är det någon som vet något mer om det som har hänt? Nymfodora."

"Det enda ministeriet kan bekräfta är att ett antal personer avled under den tid Harry Potter fanns vid Hogwarts, eller när han försvann med den, vi nu vet var den falske, Ludo Bagman. Flera av ministeriets personal fanns det misstankar om att de var involverade i något skumt redan tidigare. De alla var de endera direkt involverade med Lucius Malfoy eller med de som var i Malfoys garn."

"Tack Nymfodora, Alstor?"

"Tittar vi på vad han egentligen har utfört, och om vi börjar med draken. Potter skulle hämta något från draken. Han hämtade objektet. Draken kunde ha tittat på honom och ingen skada skulle vara skedd. Draken valde att utmana honom — och förlorade. Vattenfolket, var det DU rektor Dumbledore som försäkrade att de inte utsattes för någon fara. Potter hade en uppgift — gisslan skulle DÖ — om han inte lyckades hämta dem i tid. Han hämtade dem, de var varnade, nej han gjorde inget fel där heller. Och sista uppgiften, någon tänkte döda honom, det är jag helt säker på, de bet över för stort stycke."

"Han kunde ha valt ett mildare sätt, han är en fara, men nu är vi där vi är. Resten av tiden tills han blir 17 år måste vi hjälpa honom så Voldemorts folk inte angriper honom hos hans familj."

"Är han inte redan _vuxen_? Jag fick den uppfattningen efter att du påstod att du hade kontrollerat." sa Minerva.

"Då — stod det så, men jag har sett till att det är åtgärdat, han är inte ens femton år fyllda, så nej han behöver tiden där. Och vi behöver hjälpa honom, han har helt slutat tala med sina tidigare vänner, det värsta är att han inte visar någon som helst misskund med dem han dödat. Kingsley hur ser Amelia på det ur aurorenas synvinkel?"

"Harry har förhörts och förhörts med sanningsserum, och med sanningseder. Han avsåg INTE döda draken, innan han tvingades avvärja ett dödligt angrepp mot honom själv, det gav honom rätten att göra det han gjorde. OCH — saken är inte utagerad ännu. De som beställde hit, och de som utförde transporten hit av drakarna kommer att ha dryga böter att vänta. Vattenfolket hade utfört, alternativt medverkat till fyra människorov, där det fanns ett dödshot mot gisslan. Inget har ändrat dödshotet som fanns i förutsättningen — även där finns det inga anklagelser mot honom, däremot dem som utförde borttransporten av gisslan riskerade några månader i Azkaban innan året är över, om de inte hade _övertalat_ de unga att backa ur. Slutligen det sista momentet, det är det enda som inte är helt utklarat ännu, det enda vi med säkerhet vet är att de som försvann var misstänkta för samröre med terroristorganisationen."

"Tack Kingsley, så du menar att vi i skolledningen och de i tävlingsledningen anklagas för olagligheter?"

"Ja — alla bevisen finns, hantering av drakar i England utan särskilt tillstånd är förbjudet, och inga tillstånd har utfärdats. Vidare är det också bevisat att ingen av de som kom upp från sjön hade gått med på något sådant _i förväg_ — alltså är det tveklöst fyra fall av människorov, inte nog med det, det är fyra fall av _barnarov_ vilket är mer allvarligt."

"Men han förstörde ju hela deras samhälle – han är verkligt ond."

"De var varnade, det finns det också bevis för, trots det gick de med på att samarbeta med de som utförde barnarov, OM — inte dödshotet hade funnits med i bilden hade situationen varit helt annorlunda, Allt talar till Potters absoluta fördel även där."

"Förstod jag Minister Fudge rätt så är han av en helt annan uppfattning när jag talade med honom för en liten stund sedan." Fortsatte Rektorn.

"Ja — ministern har en annan uppfattning, faktum är att av ministeriets åtta nu saknade var fyra av dem i hans personliga livvaktsstyrka, och därtill två övriga aurorer — som jag aldrig känt förtroende för." Bekräftade Kingsley.

"Poppy — har det kommit några nya uppgifter från St. Mungos angående Severus?"

"Nej, han är lika själatom som de dementorkyssta, det enda som skiljer honom från de andra offren av dementorer är att han saknar de frostskador offren för dementorer brukar få i nacken då dementorn drar dem mot sig. Och hans tillstånd har inte förändrats det minsta medan han har varit där."

"Tack – jag var rädd för det. Vi måste nog räkna honom som helt förlorad. Jag kan inte komma ifrån att Potter var inblandad i även den saken."

"ALBUS — det är ett helt avklarat fall, Draco Malfoy, är funnen skyldig till det."

"Jag vet det, och skulle ha godtagit det om det inte vore för att jag _vet_ att Potter rörde sig i korridorerna den natten, han och Severus. Draco Malfoy, rapporterades inte som nattvandrade, inte den natten i vart fall."

"Det är uppgifter jag hör för första gången." Sa både Tonks och Kingsley så gott som simultant.

"Slottet ger mig information ibland, det är inget jag kan bevisa och därför kan jag inte heller vittna om det. Jag vet att allt pekar på att det var Malfoy, men jag kan inte släppa tanken på att det ändå var Harry."

"Albus — hur skulle han ha fått Malfoy att minas det, nej Albus — du har Potter på hjärnan, bara därför att han har varit drastisk i sina handlingar – drastisk — JA, men inte olaglig." Skrockade Alastor.

** Fågelklubbens _möte_ fortsatte ytterligare utan att något väsentligt kom i dagen. Utöver att ett antal medlemmar skulle förbereda sig på att _bevaka_ familjen Dursleys fastighet medan Harry fanns där, efter skoluppehållet. **

—

Naturligtvis blev det ännu mer diskussion när Harry valde att ta testerna för både O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. Hermione blev så förbluffad att hon tystnade, vilket var ganska ovanligt. Harry tog testet även i ämnena runor och aritmetik, han hade inte varit med i det ämnet vare sig året före eller under visat något intresse för det under läsåret som gått.

Det ingen märkte var att var natt blev Harry några månader äldre, han läste och övade mer om meditation, och inre rum. Det var när han utforskade sitt inre som han inte kunde undgå att upptäcka det slumrande medvetna som fanns i ett av hörnen där inne. Efter att ha motat in det i en av cellerna som han tidigare gjorde med Snape kunde han ta tillvara den kunskap och minnen det medvetandet hade och använda dem till sin egen fördel.

Något förvånad blev han när han upptäckte att han plötsligt hade Voldemorts minnen till sitt förfogande. Redan innan skolterminen var till ända hade han tillbringat fyra år ytterligare i komprimerad tid. Han skulle fortfarande skylla på tävlingen på Hogwarts för sin mognad. Men han visste också att rektorn spelade ett elakt spel mot honom. Alastor var _Harrys_ förtrogne och hade varit sedan han blev räddad.

Harry uppmärksammade även att alla i Gryffindor kom och bad honom om ursäkt för att de gemensamt hade fått honom avstängd från det elevhem han verkligen tillhörde. Han kunde se djupt ner i grunden av deras medvetande att de hade varit _utsatta_ för Albus påverkan, men han märkte något mer som berörde honom illa, stöld.

Han skulle behöva gå till bottnen med det, på Gringotts skulle det naturligtvis falla huvuden, men han skulle begära upprättelse. Inom sig log han när han tänkte på följderna, alltså de följder som skulle drabba dem utanför Gringotts.

Men han lät alla hållas, han hade fått besked av Minerva att han nästa år skulle få komma tillbaks till Gryffindor. Harry brydde sig inte, han förstod att spelet hade gått djupare än så. Det var när han pratade med Chu som han upptäckte att hon inte hade en aning om att Harry suttit framför henne under O.W.L.-provet i runlära.

Sista lördagen före hemresan försvann Harry diskret från Hogwarts.

—

"Herr Potter vad kan jag stå till tjänst med." Undrade Amelia när Harry anmälde sitt besök till henne.

"Jo — jag har några minnen jag vill dela med dig, och efter det vill jag att du beskriver dem i handling, efter det skriver jag på dem med en kontraktspenna. Jag har starka misstankar på att någon håller på med en ordentlig förtalskampanj mot mig. Men även planering av ett värre brott — ättestöld."

"Det är en allvarlig anklagelse du gör, vem är det du anklagar?"

"Tre, egentligen, först den vi känner som Voldemort, den andre är rektor Albus Dumbledore, men den tredje som medverkar i det är nuvarande minister."

"Du väljer de tre mäktigaste — jag kan inte lova dig mer än att bistå dig i det du begärde."

**

Harry delade med sig av minnena, från sina _pinsamma_ möten med Vernon Dursleys levrem, och Dudleys knytnävar, petunias matransoner.

Hans möten med Sirius, med Peter Pettigrew. Många av det som skulle vara lektioner med Snape. Främst dem han var elak med andra än honom själv, men även sådana fanns med, liksom då kan _visade_ att Snape gjorde mentalt intrång i honom.

Det som han gav ytterst noggrant minne av var när Snape räddade sin dödsätarkollega från Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron och honom själv.

Minnet då Albus deklarerar honom som lagligt vuxen och tilltalar honom som Lord Potter, och erbjuder honom plats i gästrummet. Efter det alla detaljer under turneringen och sedan sina sittningar i proven. Och som uppföljning till det när han inser att Albus har gjort en minnesmanipulering på honom, och där eleverna i Gryffindor ber om ursäkt.

Amelia gjorde sin dokumentering av innehållet och förde över alla minnen till kristallflaskor och Harry signerade med eden att allt var sanning, allt förslöts sedan med ministeriets sigill tillsammans med familjen Potters sigill.

Samtidigt med det skapade Amelia motsvarande minnesarkiv av det hon hade upplevt dem göra tillsammans, det minnet skulle hon kunna använda under sin utredning allt medan originalminnet förblev under sigill.

Det var när han i sina tankar gick igenom det han såg tillsammans med henne som han upptäckte det. En av individerna kom undan myrorna. Han bad om att de skulle titta ännu en gång på minnet därifrån. Nu kunde han se en råtta som försvann i gräset och klarade sig från de enorma myrorna, som gjorde processen kort med de som inte kom undan.

"Hary, jag förstår inte varför de inte försvann så snart de insåg faran."

"Ah — jag misstänkte vad som kunde hända, jag visste att Bagman var en falsk och jag hade _känt_ när jag var i närheten av honom att något skulle gå _hans väg_. Så jag satte en antitransfereringsbesvärjelse 100 fots radie på pokalen. Den tid de inte förstod varför de inte kom undan räckte för myrorna, de var redan ganska upprörda. Och vi vet att Peter Pettigrew är en dödsätare, jag är säker på att det var planerat för en ritual där någon skulle dö – sannolikt jag."

"Fånga den där pettigrew levande, så ska han förhöras. Vad kan du säga om Malfoys herrgård och det som hände där?"

"Bra det att det jag fick inte var Malfoys banknyckel utan en flytt-nyckel. Det jag skickade iväg med flyttnyckeln var en ordentlig bomb som var röstaktiverad med några olika ord, _Avada, Crucio och Potter_. Där Avada, och Crucio skulle skapa explosionen medan Potter skulle aktivera en returflyttnyckel med information om vilka som fanns där och var. Alltså vet jag att det avsåg plåga eller döda, eftersom resultatet blev som det blev."

"Tack — jag misstänkte något i den vägen också, men vi lämnar den saken därhän. Snape — hur var det med han?"

"Jag tror att han inte var helt på det klara med vad han kunde och inte kunde. Det jag _vet_ är att min far och mor har gett mig _tillåtelse_ att avsluta hans dagar för det han orsakade vår familj."

"Så du hade ett finger med i det spelet?"

"Ja."

"Så Draco är oskyldig?"

"Nej, men han är skyldig till annat — inklusive mord. Mord under överinseende av hans far. Han förlorade sina mänskliga känslor redan innan han började på Hogwarts. Han hade inte mer tankeförmåga än en skyltdocka, som gjorde allt hans far _beordrade_ honom till. Han skulle ha varit i så gott som samma situation som Snape när hans Lucius dog, i vart fall tills någon tog över styrningen av honom. Egentligen var han en levande död, inte mer än WooDoo's zobier."

"Och du är kapabel att avgöra det?"

"Jag har faktiskt läst er journal om hans tillstånd och kan bra beklaga hans öde."

"Och Malfoy senior, som testamenterade allt till dig — vad har du att säga om det?"

"Inget speciellt, jag fick aldrig tillfälle att lära känna honom."

"Och allt du har sagt här med mig har du sagt under sanningsed. Jag är glad att du kom, och jag har en slutlig fråga. Kommer sjön vid Hogwarts någonsin att återgå, jag såg att du gav dem möjlighet att lämna området innan du gjorde om den till fast mark, men det är ändå deras hem sedan ganska lång tid?"

"Jo — den kommer automatiskt att återgå till vatten — och det ganska plötsligt den stund Albus dör. Han ska aldrig få se den som sjö igen – och det vet de som hade det som hem."

"Tack, jag ska undvika att finnas på den biten mark, tack för varningen."

"Undvik att nämna om det, i den händelse det kommer att bli ett angrepp mot Hogwarts är det mest sannolikt att angriparens resurser kommer att finnas där. Det kan bli en ganska dramatisk upplevelse för dem om Albus råkar dö medan angriparen har sina _tyngre_ resurser på den marken."

"Jag tror jag förstår, Tack Harry, med tanke på att du nu egentligen är klar med skolan, vad kommer du att ägna dig åt?"

"Jag har lite affärer att klara ut med Gringottts. Sen ska jag söka en råtta, intill dess att ministeriet har deklarerat Sirius Black fri från skuld så är han "på rymmen" och kommer att bli det så länge ingen här tar bladet från munnen. Internationell lag ger riktlinjer att gå efter, det innebär en miljon galleons per år som han oskyldigt är frihetsberövad. Hade han dömts av en jury i en domstol, vore det en sak, men han är frihetsberövad UTAN rättegång. Intill dess att ministerns olagliga order om hans avrättning är återtagen, och att han förklaras fri från alla anklagelser tickar taxametern på den skuld ministeriet häftar till honom. Gringotts kommer att följa den internationella lagen. Och Fudges dagar som minister är räknade när det kommer ut i media."

"Behöver du ett jobb – jag har platser att fylla nu."

"Nej. Att ha en som Fudge som arbetsgivare avstår jag från."

"Det skulle ge dig vissa behörigheter du inte har nu."

"Det förstås, men det skulle också innebära att jag måste lyda order om att INTE jaga en viss råtta, eller att _bli upptagen_ på annat håll. Så Nej tack."

"Okej. Lycka till."

"Du också fru Bones."

** — **

Tre dagar innan skolan stängde beordrade gatukontoret en tillfällig evakuering av ett två kvadratkiolometer stort område i Surrey. Det hade varit en jobbig natt för Harry. Han hade samlat ihop lysmaskar och eldflugor, Satt en _lumus maximus_ på, det som egentligen var en ganska stor pilgrimsmussla. Med magi hade han gjort den ännu större och silvervit i färgen.

Många hade sett den komma inflygande och landa och hur de insekterna sedan flög eller kröp iväg. Avspärrningen skulle vara i minst en vecka. Rektorn fick problem, Harry skulle _inte_ kunna komma till _sin familj_.

En skoluggla landade framför Harry och höll fram sitt ben med ett meddelande på.

"Tack för det, men var vänlig flyg tillbaks till den som sände dig med det, skolåret är förbi, och det enda som återstår är att vi kommer utanför grindarna."

Han anade att rektorn kallade honom till sin expedition och det såg ut att stämma då ugglan flög till rektorn. Han såg också det uttryck av vrede som för ett ögonblick fanns på hans ansikte innan han vände sig till Minerva och sade något, varpå hon reste sig och gick mot Harry.

"Potter — rektorn vill tala med dig på hans kontor direkt efter frukosten."

"Tala om för honom att det är uteslutet, för då sitter jag på först en av vagnarna och sedan på tåget hem."

"NU POTTER." Nästan fräste hon.

"PRODESSOR MCGONAGALL! — JAG – har inget jag behöver — eller _vill_ tala med rektorn om. Tänker han försöka hålla mig kvar på Hogwarts medan resten av skolans elever får åka hem, ser jag det som ett angrepp mot mig. Han har redan försökt modifiera mitt minne så jag ska tro att hela Gryffindor elevhem bojkottade min närvaro där, så att det var därför jag hade egen lägenhet. Han har redan modifierat resten av elevhemmets elever så de kom till mig och bad om ursäkt för att de stängde ute mig. Han har redan modifierat flera av mina elevkollegors minne av att de som såg mig ta testen samtidigt med dem inte minns mig där. Cho – skrev hem att jag satt framför henne, och förvånades sedan över att hennes mor nämnde om att hon hade haft mig framför sig vid O.W.L.- testet, för hon kom själv inte ihåg att jag var där. När han går så långt – då måste jag ta det som en planering mot mitt liv, direkt eller indirekt. Så jag tänker inte gå till hans kontor. Ha en trevlig sommar fru McGonagall, och tala om för din husse att det inte är bra att modifiera andras minnen."

Naturligtvis hade hela salen varit knäpp tyst, och ingen märkte heller i förvåningen att Harry Potter tonade ut ur tillvaron och försvann.

Harry insåg att det var onödigt mycket jobb för lite resultat att fördriva alla från trakten av hans uppväxtplats, men han tyckte samtidigt att det var värt det, han skulle nu ha ett par dagar på sig att _bearbeta_ huset. Han brydde sig inte heller om att resa med Hogwarts Express till London.

—

"Vad kan vi stå till tjänst med? undrade Kakron när Harry kom in på hans kontor.

"Jag snubblade över en upptäckt för någon vecka sedan, flera av de som har poserat som _mina vänner_ på Hogwarts verkar ha fått betalt av Albus Dumbledore, och att de dessutom är fullt medvetna om att pengarna kommer från mig. Jag hade ingen som helst aning om det innan. Det jag vill ha hjälp med är att få veta vem som har belastat mitt valv med utgifter. 300 tog jag själv ut när Hagrid tog mig hit, och Griphook körde oss, andra året _bads_ jag lämna nyckeln till Fru Weasley som såg till att jag fick vad jag behövde, jag fick tillbaks 28 gallons 12 sikles 5 knuts. Förrförra sommaren satt jag på Läckande kitteln när Dumbledore sände Fawkes att hämta mig och talade om att det var för farligt för mig att vara här, sen satte han av mig på plattformen för att åka tåget tillbaks till Hogwarts. I somras satt jag instängd på ett annat ställe. Uppriktigt jag tror inte jag fick tillbaks på mer än 100 — 150 galleons nåt av åren.

"Sir — tillåter du mig gå till grunden med detta?"

"Mer än så min vän, jag inte bara ger dig tillåtelse att nämna det till ministeriet, alltså Fru Bines, eller den hon personligen har sänt. Jag vill att ALLA transaktioner från mitt valv publiceras i The Profit på formen;

"När, vart, hur mycket, beordrat av vem.

"Helst skulle saldot på mottagarsidan visas, men det är en sak som inte jag kan begära, men allt som rör MITT valv kan jag begära att publiceras, alltså de uttagen. Insättningar som inte är kopplat till dessa uttag behöver inte publiceras."

"Det är emot våra principer att lämna ut kundinformation till utomstående, så jag är starkt emot det. Du får den informationen om några minuter. Vad du gör med den, är upp till dig."

"Tack, alltså inget om saldot i valvet och inget om återfyllning eller så, men alla uttag under tiden."

"Dokumenten är i detta nu under framtagning, det dröjer bara lite längre, det sträcker sig över längre tid än jag först trodde. Det är strax här, något annat?"

"Kan jag få köpa din tjänst i att sätta alla tänkbara skydd ni kan ordna som håller ALLA med magisk potential borta från dem jag växte upp hos. Jag har lagt ner en hel del arbete inne där och jag vill inte att Dumbledore eller ministeriet ska klampa in och förstöra det."

"Naturligtvis, är du beredd på en kostnad av 23'469 galleons. Efter det kommer ingen med magipotential att kunna komma innanför den tomten, faktiskt ju närmare de kommer när de avser komma dit — ju sämre mår de, för att slutligen behöva allt från några dagar på St Mungos till någon vecka där."

"Gott — var skriver jag på."

"Tryck tummen där, — så, nu är det klart, i morgon är de i full kraft. Oh – här är dokumenten, en ordentlig summa ser jag."

"Tack, hur kan jag få tillbaks pengarna?"

"Först måste du få ministeriets rättsapparat att ge dig rätten till pengarna. Alltså från dem som Dumbledore har gett dem till. Vi däremot kommer att se vilka paragrafer vi har som kan återhämta pengarna från den som har beordrat uttagen. Jag ser att det är Dumbledore. — Är det tillåtet för ass att använda din familjs testamente i den haneringen?"

"Testamente? Finns det ett testamente från mor och far?"

"Ja — och det följdes inte, Dumbledore skulle aldrig ha blivit din förmyndare i magifrågor. Kan vi använda den kan vi också inhibera äktenskapskontraktet som skrevs sommaren 1992 mellan honom och Molly Weasley, gällande dig och Ginerva Weasley."

Harry hade besvär att hålla sig lugn, men andades några gånger och sa sedan lugnt.

"Ja — använd min familjs testamente, till all skada det går att göra honom, och dem han har tagit hjälp av på vägen."

"Här Lord Potter, här är vårt ett dokument som är kopplat till vårt register, det säger att du är . . . oj några ytterligare år sedan förra sommaren ser jag, 22 år redan."

"Ja, de tvingade in mig i den där turneringen det gav magin en möjlighet att registrera mig som tillräckligt gammal, Jag har fått uppgift om att Dumbledore har bytt ut det magiska registerkortet för mig på ministeriet, till ett som följer hans vilja och att enligt den har jag ingen bättre ålder än kalendern säger."

"Det här kortet har högre trovärdighet än ministeriets. Något annat?"

"Nej tack, nu ska jag till tidningen. Tack igen."

** — **

**Sommarlov**

Det blev intressanta dagar, förstasidan av The Profet hade en stor rubrik.

"**POJKEN-SOM-ÖVERLEVDE BESTULEN"**

Ett par sidor in fanns listningen. Den började november 1981, och alternerade allt från 1500 till över 8000 var månad. Det intressanta var att det dök upp nya namn på konton, alla var de _administrerade_ av Albus Dumbledore, även då valvet för Ronald Weasley dök upp var det _administrerat av_ Albus Dumbledore. Summan blev ganska omfattande 56'258'492 galleons var uttagna från Harry Potters valv av Albus Dumbledore till valv kontrollerade av honom själv, även om de hade helt olika namn.

Summeringen till olika valv var också intressant.

Severus Snape från 1200 galleons i månaden i början av 1982 till 4500 månadsvis det senast året totalt 328'500

Ronald Wesaley 1500 i månaden med början augusti 1991, totalt 52'500 galleons. Hermione Granger från november 1991 2000 i månaden totalt 64'000 galleons samt Ginerva Weasley 3000 galleons i månaden med början september 1992 summa 66'000 galleons. Och alla de tre har Albus Dumbledor som _administratör_.

Gringotts har sin policy att inte lämna ut några som helst uppgifter om sina klienters konton, dock bekräftade de uppgifterna som hade lämnats till tidningen.

De svarade också att de höll på med en intern utredning och att mycket tydde på att det var uttag som inte var verifierade av korrekt person, varför alla summor inklusive 562'584'920 galleons var säprrat på _administratörens konton_ tills den interna utredningen var klar. Gringotts bekräftade det enorma beloppet med att den som försöker komma över andras tillgångar genom dem debiteras tiofallt förskingrat belopp. Varav en del går till banken medan huvudparten tillfaller den drabbade.

Vidare sa vår talesman på Gringotts att de konton som tillförts pengar inte kan belastas utan att magiministeriet har utdömt skadeståndet, administratören däremot är fri att göra vad den vill med kontona, intill dess att kontoinnehavarna byter administratör. De gav inget besked om saldot i de kontona. Att vi vet beror enbart på att det var Lord Potter själv som lämnade vidare de uppgifter han själv fick från Gringotts. Pengar som kommer från andras konton till has eget, eller går till andra konton från hans eget är kontonamn och innehavare han har rätt att få veta, däremot inget om saldo på andras konton.

Harry visste att det nu skulle bli _rabalder_, och det blev det. Han hade rätten att få tillbaks pengarna från Albus, och alla konton han hade var belastningsbara, även om de inte hade sagt det till tidningen eller inledningsvis till honom. Däremot kunde de inte belasta mottagarkontona tiofalt, enbart _administratören_ för de oseriösa uttagen. Harry såg aldrig Griphook mer på Gringotts heller.

—

Efter lite övertalning gick Sirius med på att presentera honom för Nymfodora Tonks, nyutexaminerad auror.

Det tog inte mer än två veckor för Harry att samla ihop de återstående horcruxen. Det som kunde ha blivit ett problem var det som blev lättast, Harry mindes det från Sirius hem.

Den mest spektakulära inhämtningen blev Helgas bägare. Den fanns inne i ett valv på Gringotts. Det ingen hade talat om för människosläktet var att Grigotts magi inte involverade berget innanför deras tunnlar. Dörrarna in till valven var mycket starkt skyddade, men så länge valvsdörren till valv var stängd så hölls magin lugn.

Att öppna ett hål bakifrån utan att förstöra valvets inre yta och att inte själv gå in i valvet hade ingen på Gringotts räknat med. Alltså kunde Harry genom sin krukmakarmagi och alvmagiförmåga öppna ett hål in i Lestranges valv bakifrån, och med en helt omagiskt käpp med en håv på kunde han hämta in bägaren.

Exorcism och en del andra starka besvärjelser senare så var även det horcruxet säkrat. Med det hade han eliminerat dagboken, den hade han förstört redan innan han visste vad det var och sedan bröstspännet som hade funnits i Sirius hem ringen i Toms mors hem och bägaren var nu alla omhändertagna och förstörda.

Kvar var Rowenas diadem, som skulle finnas i det speciella rummet på Hogwarts. Det tog honom tre dagar att hitta rätt tillfälle, Albus skulle inte vara på slottet då hans blotta närvaro skulle avslöja alla som kom in där, men när han såg att Albus gick till grinden och försvann, så var det ett ögonblicksverk för Harry att hämta in diademet. Efter det vara alla horcruxena avklarade, det inom honom skulle avklinga inom något år, snabbare om han skyndade på processen.

—

_**Minister Fudge alvarligt skadad**_**.**

Artikekeln beskrev hur Fudge hade stapplat ut ur flamnätsnoden på ministeriet svårt brännskadad. Ingen kunde heller ge en förklaring på hur olyckan hade gått till. Det var först senare på St Mungos de upptäckte att Minister Fudges magipotential var ytterst nära noll.

—

Harry bjöd in Amelia Bons med Susan, Nymfodora Tonks och Alastor Moody där de skulle få träffa Sirius. Innan Harry ens visade dem Sirius ledde han Susan till ett angränsande rum.

"Amelia, Alastor och Tonks, innan jag fortsätter vill jag vara tala om att Susan nu är på ett annat ställe, och vad som händer med henne beror väldigt mycket på vad som händer här inne den närmaste tiden. Om allt går bra, kommer hon strax att göra oss sällskap, spårar det ur då kan det bli tråkiga följder. Ok?"

"Har du tagit henne som gisslan?"

"I princip ja. Jag kommer nu att presentera Sirius Black, min gudfar. Ni kommer att få förhöra honom, ni är en pensionerad, en nyutexaminerad och en chef för aurorstyrkan. Det räcker med tre aurorer för att bestämma ifall en ICKE DÖMD ska anses skyldig eller inte. Ni har möjligheten att ge Sirius sin rättmätliga frihet. Susan hur mycket jag än uppskattar henne, kan bara återuppväckas av Sirius, skulle någon av er lyda ministerns order att döda honom — då dödar ni indirekt Susan. Det är Sirius säkerhetslina för att möta er. Går ni med på det så kommer han in hit, om inte återuppväcker han Susan så hon kommer in hit medan han själv försvinner härifrån. Synpunkter?"

"Harry — varför?" beklagade sig Amelia.

"Sirius är oskyldig, det är inte dig jag är orolig för, men ingen av de övriga heller ska göra något förhastat."

"Okej – inget förhastat, från mig," skrockade Alastor medan Tonks nickade instämmande. Sirius kom in till dem.

"Först innan vi gör något annat – ta det lugnt Moody, jag ska göra en sanningsed, sen lägger jag ifrån mig trollspöt – ok ?"

De nickade instämmande, och sedan gick det snabbt. Moody ville kolla med sanningsserum också för säkerhets skull, och Sirius gick med på det, resultatet blev det samma.

"Sirius, jag kan inget göra förrän jag är tillbaks till ministeriet och vi tre har skrivit på förhörsdokumentet."

"Här Amelia, här är ett pergament skapat med ministeriets dikteringspenna som kan avslöja lögner själv. Ni har bara att skriva på den här så är det bindande även mot Fudge. Här är för övrigt stämningen mot honom. Har vi förstått rätt kommer hans tillgångar INTE att räcka till det skadestånd han kommer att drabbas av, på grund av den olagliga mordorden han utfärdade. Dessutom är han inte i stånd att flytta några tillgångar den närmaste tiden."

"Vad vet du om det Harry?" Undrade Amelia med vass röst, något som inte undgick vare sig Sirius eller Moody.

"Jag läste om det i tidningen, han blev visst bränd verkar det som."

"HUR?" Frågade hon.

"Det enda jag kan gissa mig till för den frågan är att något har påverkat hans flampulver."

"Harry — jag vet att du har många saker på gång — HUR?"

"Fråga _varför_ istället."

"Okej — **varför**?"

"Därför att han är en av Voldemorts hantlangare, därför att han lät Malfoy gå fri, därför att han beordrar avrättningen av oskyldiga."

"Och du gör inte det?"

"Nej, jag beordrar inte någon avrättning av oskyldiga, däremot _kan_ oskyldiga ha råkat finnas på fel ställe vid fel tillfälle någon gång, som på Malfoys Herrgård. Men jag kallar inte dem oskyldiga om de fanns tillsammans med Malfoy där. Att _olyckan_ där initierades av ett Crucio eller Avada kedavra betyder att de var inblandade aktivt eller passivt. Vad som fanns av oskyldiga där så var de redan döda utan att redan ha dött. Inspärrade av Lucius hos dem betydde att de var måltavla för hans inre lustar tills han tröttnade på dem och avrättade dem. Så en vecka mindre av tortyr innan de dog — gör inte mig sämre."

"Okej det fanns, det vi nu är rätt säkra på, fyra utöver dem som nämnts i The Profet, personer utan magi, unga flickor som försvunnit från _The red light streat_ om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Omagiska horor alltså?" Sa Sirius.

Amelia nickade instämmande.

"Du kan komma in nu!" Ropade Harry och Susan kom till allas förvåning in. Hon hade inte sövts, utan bara fått veta att hon skulle vänta medan de redde ut några detaljer.

—

Alastor var redan på Harrys avlöningslista, nu blev det dags att förhandla med Nymfodora Tonks. Harry hade gruvat sig en del innan han tog mod till sig.

"Tonks, du är ny på aurorkontoret, om jag erbjuder dig dubbelt mot vad du har i lön nu, mot att du slutar där och börjar jobba för mig istället, hur ställer du dig till det?"

"Du har ju flera år kvar på Hogwarts, och Dumbledore är allvarligt oroad för din framtid, jag vet inte Harry."

"Du läste tidningen — eller hur." Hon nickade "Det här dokumentet är ett personcertifikat från Gringotts, titta på det medan Amelia berättar om mina slutprov på Hogwarts. Amelia om du har lust."

"Auror Tonks, och ni andra — inget vad det vi nu säger lämnar det här rummet. Albus är anklagad för att ha minnesmodifierat samtliga i Gryffindors elevhem, och många individuella ytterligare. De har alla tid bokade på St Mungos för att försöka bota skadorna. Albus kommer INTE att vara rektor nästa år, om han ens får röra sig fritt ute. Däremot är han en maktfaktor mot dem vi inte vill ska få efterträda Voldemort.

"Harry var in till mig redan innan skolan slutade och visade upp sina minnen från avslutningsproven och det jag kunde se på hans prestation var de alla godkända med råge. Däremot har provförrättarna inget minne av att Harry Potter har deltagit i några prov, dokumenten är dessutom på villovägar.

"Tre av provförrättarna har knäckt minnesblockeringen och bekräftar att Harry Potter verkligen har genomfört proven i deras ämnen. Harry Potter kommer INTE att gå på Hogwarts för att sitta av tiden som några tror han måste. Han är fri att göra som han vill, liksom du Sirius, efter att vi har fått ut beskedet.

"Så Tonks, visserligen vill jag ha dig i tjänst, men det är ett generöst erbjudande från Harrys sida."

"Harry, vad har du tänkt att jag ska göra för de pengarna?"

"Du kan mer om magivärlden än vad jag kan, och du är betydligt snyggare att gå på dans med än vad Sirius är. Dessutom vill jag bredda min kunskap i att försvara mig själv, du har de absolut senaste kunskaperna från aurorträningen — vem skulle bättre passa än du. Men, det finns ytterligare en hake, _media_. Blir jag synlig med en tjej så kommer det att vara stora rubriker, blir jag synlig med olika så blir de konfunderade. Det finns en hake till, den jag ska synas med måste kunna bita ifrån sig själv. Bäst vore om jag kunde _hyra_ dig från ministeriet på långtidskontrakt. Då skulle du ha kvar din behörighet, men samtidigt jobba för mig."

"Jag är absolut frestad — fru Bones, får jag?"

"Ingen kan hindra dig att säga upp dig, du kan formellt begära tjänstledigt, då måste du också lämna ifrån dig tjänstelegitimationen, Lord Potter kan formellt ansöka om att få _hyra_ en auror, och föreslå namn, men inget garanterar vem han då får. Vad är det du har tänkt dig Harry?"

"Först, ledigt, resa runt i världen, Voldi är kvar där ute, Peter Pettigrew är kvar där ute, jo han överlevde massakern efter trofén där nästan ett tjog dödsätare försvann. Voldi har ungefär ett år på sig att bli hittad av Pettigrew igen, jag misstänker att Azkaban kommer att ha fler rymningar där en råtta kommer att spela stor roll. Vi vet att Rita Skeeter saknas, mest troligt är att hon dog i sin form som insekt på Malfoys herrgård. Hennes möjlighet att _inte bli igenkänd_ ifall jag skulle lyckas fly var att vara i sin skalbaggeform. Jag har gått igenom mängder av minnessekvenser från tid före hennes artilkar om mig och upptäckt att alla hade en gemensam nämnare – en skalbagge som absolut bär hennes drag."

"Malfoys — ja, vad hände där?" undrade Alastor.

"Nästan 200 kilo animerad trotyl, tippad med 25 kilo magnesiumfacklor. Glamorbesvärjelsen dolde mängden, och den animerade figuren såg ut som mig. En 'Crucio' eller 'Avada' räckte för att aktivera sprängningen. Att det dessutom fanns ungefär 150 övelagarde _bombarda_ kanske inte ens märktes."

"Hur fick du dit det?"

"De försåg mig med en flyttnyckel, först när allt var packat och klart för transport så aktiverades inte flyttnycklen förrän jag droppade en droppe av mitt blod på den, jag såg till att inte på minsta sätt beröra den, någon gång."

"Och testamentet?"

"Det skrev han själv — frivilligt, till största delen frivilligt i vart fall. Och jag har alibi för varenda minut som kan vara aktuell så jag är inte orolig för den delen — heller."

"Det är lugnt, och jag har börjat inse att det här kriget egentligen har fyra fronter, nämnigen;

"Samhället mot Voldemort

"Voldemort mot Dumbledore

"Voldemort mot Pojken-som-överlevde

"Pojken-som-överlevde mot Dumbledore. När jag tittar närmare på det så upptäcker jag att det finns mängder med 'OM. Alltså OM, Dumbledore INTE hade sänt Tom riddle tillbaks till barnhemmet – hur skulle han då ha anpassat sig i samhället? OM, Tom Riddle hade sorterats till Ravenclaw skulle de ha tagit emot honom med varmt hjärta?

"Harry Potter, en ung man som Dumbledore försöker skapa ett _hat_ i, ett hat stort nog att växa ut till ett samhällsproblem. När han inte lyckats påstår han att unge Potter är instabil och hatar oss alla. Harry, var finns vattenfolket?"

"Hos _Nezzy_, de liksom allt annat som fanns i sjön fram till på morgontimmarna strax före momentets start."

"Så ingen av dem blev skadad?"

"Inte vad jag vet, och det ska inte nå Albus öron heller. Jag talar om för honom att det är HAN som har orsakat att de är utplånade, Albus påstår att det är jag som skadat dem. Jag kan alltså ta ed på att de är inte har skadats av mig." Nu såg Tonks mycket förvånad ut och drog in andan för att tala.

"Harry, vi är flera som tvingats besöka St Mungos efter att vi fått uppgift av Albus att ta oss till Dursleys och hjälpa dem. Vad har hänt där sen du kom dit?"

"För det första är jag inte där, inte ens jag kan komma dit. Albus har inget med dem att skaffa, så varför ska han ha er dit?"

"Han påstår att du finns där, alla hans indikatorer visar det."

"Han har inget med mig att göra, han har inget med dem att göra. Jag var dit och städade ur mig därifrån. Att jag dessutom använt magi för att göra ALLT det jag tvingats göra där till _OGJORT_, betyder att när de har lagat frukost och ska till att äta är plötsligt alla bacon ostekta, all gröt okokt, alla ägg ostekta. All städning jag har tvingats göra blir ogjord så snart Petunia har städat färdigt. All mat de inte har gett mig — försvinner efter hand, direkt medan de lagar en kvällsvard kan mycket av den framställda maten plöstligt försvinna så det är bara rester kvar."

"Och de stannar kvar, trots det?"

"De kan inte annat, de är bundna till huset lika länge som jag hölls fången där. Enda skillnaden, ingen kommer att spöa dem, eller på annat sätt slå av deras armar eller slå deras ryggar blodiga. Och ingen med magi kan komma dit — INGEN alls. Och ingen av deras grannar kommer någonsin att ens kunna gissa att något är _ovanligt_ där, ingen av dem kan tala om det utanför huset, och ingen annan kommer heller ett gå in där självant."

"Det är ju en ruskig hämnd Harry — rent ruskigt." Skrockade Alastor.

"Ja, nästan lika ruskigt som det var att tvingas finnas där, enda felet med det är att Albus Dumbledore skulle ha varit i barnskepnad och ha skrubben under trappan som bostad i tio år."

"Harry, Tonks, kom in på kontoret i morgon talar vi om saken."

"Middagen är serverad!" Proklamerade Dobby.

—

***Slut***

Om det inte blir en fortsättning förstås.

Föreslå en titel för den, i er review.


End file.
